Rise of the Dark Lord Lords - a Middle-earth and Skyrim Tale
by RedneckDragonborn
Summary: 20 years have past since the defeat of both Sauron and Alduin. Peace has returned to both Skyrim and Middle-earth. But a discovery in a long forgotten fortress of the First Age threatens that peace for both Middle-earth and Tamriel. *I am currently writing this on wattpad as well
1. Chapter 1

THE DAEDRIC PRINCE WAS UNSURE ABOUT HIS VISITOR. Somehow, his uninvited guest had opened an Oblivion gate and forced his way to his palace. Mehrunes Dagon had heard tales of the power of the Valar and Maia of Middle-earth, but had never met one until today. Dagon figured he could play him for a fool. After all, he was a Daedric prince and Oblivion was his realm. All bowed to him - he was the undisputed Master of the dark arts and only one of dragon blood could possibly challenge him. When his strange visitor approached him on his throne, Dagon was surprised by his appearance. He was clad in all black and carried a great mace. Set in his crown was three jewels of the most beautiful light he had ever laid eyes on._ Those must be the Silmaril jewels of legend that I have heard so much about _Dagon mused._ So this is Melkor_, _the fallen Valar that they fear so much_._ Maybe he could be turned into an ally_.

"Welcome to Oblivion Melkor. What brings a Valar to my realm?"

"Teach me the secrets of the Elder Scroll so I can educate my most trusted servant."

"And why would I school the Dark Lord of Beleriand? What would I possibly gain?"

"The name of the hidden heir of Tiber Septim."

Dagon was caught unawares at Melkor's revelation. It was clearly apparent that the Dark Lord had spies in Tamriel. This was unsettling news to Dagon for if Melkor could infiltrate Tamriel, he could possibly have agents in Oblivion itself.

"I already know the name of the heir of Tiber Septim. If you want the secrets of the Elder Scroll, then you must offer me something more."

"All the prisoners I hold of the fallen kingdom of Gondolin and of the Noldor."

"And what would I do with them?"

A dark smile crossed Melkor's lips to which he replied "Use them to destroy the world of men in Tamriel."

"I can see now why Feanor called you Morgoth. The 'Black Foe'" Dagon said laughing. "You have a cunning and devious mind."

"I tire of your banter. Are we in agreement daedra" Morgoth replied coldly his anger rising and patience rapidly dwindling.

"We are, but why do you want to know the secrets of Elder Scroll?"

"That is none of your concern" Morgoth answered.

When Morgoth returned to Beleriand and Sauron answered his summons, Morgoth taught him the secrets of the Elder Scroll including how to create one. Using his powers, he erased the memory of the Blessed Realm in his captives and they were handed over to Dagon who in turn settled them in the Summerset Iles and Morrowind. There they called themselves the Aldmeri Dominion or more commonly known as the Thalmor in the world of men. Morgoth was defeated in Beleriand and when Dagon attacked Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis, he called Sauron for assistance but was refused. In in the Imperial City, Dagon was defeated by Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch and cast back into Oblivion leaving Sauron as the last Dark Lord.

Tauriel passed the gates of the Solitude. It had been several months since she abandoned MIddle-earth and entered Tamriel. There was nothing there for her now since KIli had been slain by Bolg at the Battle of Five Armies. Tauriel figured she could start anew in Tamriel and found herself in the province of Skyrim. Skyrim was a strange land, but it resembled very much like ancient Beleriand in its beauty and had a deep and strong connection to magic. The locals were tall, muscular and fair and known for their abilities it combat. And their songs spoke often of someone called the 'Dragonborn.' As she entered the _Winking Skeever _tavern, she caught sight of an archer who took her breath away. Despite his head being covered in a hood, the pointed ears gave away his race as an Elf. She was surprised at the Elf's image for he resembled one of those of the ancient Noldor._ The Noldor are supposed to have passed into legend so why do the Elves of Tamriel look so much like the High Elves?_

"What are you staring at" he demanded.

"I didn't think Elves lived in Tamriel, only in Middle-earth."

He was quiet for a moment "Where are you from? Your weapons are not from Skyrim or anywhere in Tamriel."

"I am from the Woodland Realm in Middle-earth or more commonly known as Mirkwood" Tauriel answered.

"I see. We have heard news of a great battle that was fought in the North. Is it true?"

"Yes. I was there" Tauriel said her face falling. "The one I loved fell in the battle."

"I am truly sorry to hear of your loss. Here, let me buy you an ale."

They spoke long into the hours of the morning and she learned that he came from Morrowind and resided in a hold in Skyrim named Riften. He claimed to be a hunter and was in Solitude on business delivering furs and meat, but Tauriel suspected there was more to his story. The bow he was armed with didn't look like a typical hunting bow, but was more elegant and deadly. And the sword that he carried didn't look like a travelers weapon either. No he was definitely not telling her everything.

"You should come with me to Riften Tauriel. I'll introduce you to my business partners. We could use a good Wood-Elf as yourself."

"And what would I do? I feel broken inside."

"Nocturnal will help ease the pain you feel."

"Who is Nocturnal?"

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to her" he said smiling. Tauriel followed the Elf out of the_ Winking Skeever_ and began her new adventure in Tamriel not knowing what the future held for her.

The Dragonborn was tired and wanted to sleep. After slaying Alduin in Sovngarde he was tired and was returning to his home in Whiterun. He missed his wife Ysolda who was now pregnant with their first child who was also due any day now. Now that Alduin had fallen, he could start his new responsibility as a father._ If only that blasted Ulfric would lay down his sword and end his petty quarrel. Enough blood has been spilled in Skyrim_._ I want my child to live in a world of peace or maybe we could move. I hear that MIddle-earth now has a new king_._ Maybe they would grant us sanctuary if we purchased a home in the white city in Gondor. Ysolda could operate a small business_ the Dragonborn thought to himself.

Ysolda greeted him warmly at his return and he was surprised to see his daughter in his wife's arms. He learned his daughter's name was Briana Dovahkiir. For the first time, the Dragonborn felt a sense of tranquility and believed that that he could live out the rest of his days in peace. He took of his sword, axe and armor and held his family in his arms not knowing the role that both he and his young child would play in the future. The Dragonborn had no way of knowing that the motions that Morgoth had set in motion in the First Age had lasting consequences. Although the One Ring had been destroyed, Sauron had been busy with the secret of the Elder Scroll that Morgoth had passed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

THE TWO YOUNG MEN ENTERED THE RUINS IN THE IRON MOUNTAINS ON A DARE. Elboron, son of Faramir and Eowyn and Eldarion son of Aragorn and Arwen were bored and preparing to take the Ranger's oath. They wanted one last adventure before life separated them. The two had been friends since early childhood and were closer than brothers. The ruins they entered were Angband or better known as the Iron Prison. Angband was the stronghold of the first Dark Lord of Middle-earth Morgoth and Sauron was his chief lieutenant before ascending to Dark Lord status himself. Both young men didn't expect any problems. Few Orcs had been seen in Middle-earth since Sauron fell and most of the evil had long since disappeared or destroyed by Gondor and Rohan. As Elboron and Eldarion delved deeper into the ancient fortress, they passed the skeletal remains of fallen Elves and Orcs. Broken swords, axes and armor littered the floor. Neither expected to find any treasures or heirlooms of the fallen kingdom Gondolin. Graverobbers had long since plundered those.

The two soon found themselves standing before the iron throne where Morgoth oversaw his war against the Elves, Men and Valar. Long had his evil ruined Arda, but he was overthrown in a costly battle. Sauron had tried his luck with the One Ring, but his bid for dominion failed too but the price was high to stop both Dark Lords. Many great Elven and Kings of men fell to their doom to stop their reign of terror. But now peace had now been found in Middle-earth and it was being enjoyed. As Eldarion and Elboron continued their journey in Iron Prison, they began to hear a low chanting in a tongue they didn't recognize. Deep in the bowls of Angband they soon discovered the source. Eldarion and Elboron hid in the shadows and spied twelve figures in red cloaks around a large fire. They were surprised when the figures began speaking the common tongue.

"Dagon we beseech you return to us. We, the last of the Mythic Dawn beg you to come to this Earth and free us from the Dragonborn."

Eldarion and Elboron exchanged glances. Elboron mouthed the word_ cultists_ to Eldarion and he slowly began drawing his sword. Eldarion shook his head and urged restraint.

"Wait."

But Elboron didn't listen. He drew his sword and dropped to the floor and prepared to strike. Eldarion sighed and followed his friend. The strange cultists still didn't seem to notice the two Ranger initiates. Elboron was mere feet away when one of the cultists spoke to them.

"Did you really think you can surprise a master battle mage? A battle mage who serves Lord Dagon? Let me show the power of Oblivion!"

Before Elboron and Eldarion a circle of flame appeared as the mage opened a gateway and instead of cultists, they now faced a massive black armored foe. It was tall and sword were that of flame. Elboron and Eldarion had never fought in a battle much less a duel before and were quickly overwhelmed. They were bound and led before the mage who spoke.

"Did you fools really believe you could defeat a Dremora Kynreeve? Now we have blood sacrifice to appease Dagon."

"Do you know who we are?" Elboron demanded.

"I care not who you are. I care that I summon Dagon to liberate Tamriel from the scourge of the Dragonborn and your deaths will accomplish that."

The mage drew a dagger and pressed it to the neck of Eldarion drawing blood. But before the blade could sink into the prince's neck an arrow struck the blade out of the mage's hand.

"What treachery is this! I command you to show yourself" the mage roared in anger.

He was answered with arrow in his knee. Eldarion watched as arrows felled the cultists and a stranger mysteriously appear out of the shadows drawing a sword. He was clad in ebony armor and his helm had twin ram horns. The Dremora Kynreeve rushed to the newcomer and their blades clashed. The stranger was faring much better than Eldarion and Elboron for he seemed no stranger to combat. Elboron watched as the mage opened another gate, but another arrow caught him this time in the stomach and he howled in pain.

"Dagon. Please, I beg you to come and help us. Help your humble servant."

Another figure appeared in black and fired two arrows in rapid succession severing the bindings of Elboron and Eldarion. They recovered their weapons and rushed to assist the stranger fighting the Dremora, but he didn't seem to need their help for they watched as its head roll on the stone floor. After killing his foe the warrior slowly approached the dying cultists now clutching his stomach.

"You removed something from High Hrothgar that doesn't belong to you. Where is it? Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you a healing potion."

"I'll never tell the seed of the Dragonborn much less one who aligns themselves with a_ Nightingale_" he snarled.

"Then the Mythic Dawn dies with you."

"Dagon will return! With the scroll he can accomplish what Alduin failed to do."

"Unfortunately for you" the other stranger answered "you won't be alive to see that day" firing another arrow into him.

"Seriously Tal? He can't tell us anything now."

"Search his body. He wouldn't have hid it."

Eldarion stepped over and blocked the stranger from beginning his search and shook his head.

"Move or be moved."

"Before I allow you to search the body, tell me who you are and where you come from. I don't recognize your weapons or armor" Eldarion asked.

The stranger removed his helm and to both Eldarion's and Elboron's shock and dismay it revealed the face of a young woman around their age. With light blue eyes, red hair and fair skin she was by far the most beautiful woman they had seen. To Eldarion she was the human version of Luthien.

"I am Brianna, daughter of the Dovahkiin" she said proudly. "That is Tal, a Nightingale and we are from Skyrim. A province of Tamriel."

"I am Eldarion, son of Aragorn and my friend is Elboron son of Faramir." Motioning to the corpse "What did he steal?"

"Something that doesn't belong in your realm" Tal answered.

"You mean this" Elboron said holding it up. "It's just a scroll. And why would a simple scroll bring two skilled Nord warriors?"

"It's not just a scroll, it's an_ Elder Scroll_ and they are extremely powerful and in the wrong hands can cause much destruction."

"Then why does it have the black speech of Mordor written on it?"

"Mordor" Brianna said puzzled.

"Yes. The Black Land that was once the dominion of the Dark Lord Sauron" Eldarion replied.

Brianna examined the Elder Scroll more closely and it left her with more questions. This Elder Scroll was unlike anything in Imperial Records or the one her father had in his possession. This was crafted by someone else.

"This Elder Scroll was not forged by someone in Tamriel. The material in its construction is different. This is the purest gold I have ever seen. Can you speak the words?"

Eldarion shook his head and answered "No, but I know someone who can."


	3. Chapter 3

THE JOURNEY TO MINAS TIRITH HAD TAKEN THEM THREE DAYS HARD RIDE. Minas Tirith was unlike anything Brianna or Tal had ever seen. Although it's wounds had long since been repaired from the War of the Ring, scars of the fight were seen in Osgiliath. That ancient city was still being rebuilt. Tal however, seemed unimpressed by the White City of Gondor - completely uninterested as if she had been here before. Brianna had never questioned Tal about her past and made a mental note to ask her later. As they four rode the streets toward the palace, Eldarion couldn't help but notice people and soldiers staring at the foreigners. Very few from Tamriel had ever been to Gondor and even fewer to Minas Tirith. Many men were visibly awestruck by Brianna's beauty and toned body. Elboron had mentioned to Eldarion that she was the daughter of someone called 'Dovahkiin' and neither had ever heard of a Nord being named Dovahkiin. They reached the palace and were greeted by an Elf and Tal was visibly shocked.

"Mae Govannen Eldarion and Elboron. I see you have brought travelers."

"Hello mother" Eldarion replied kissing her on the cheek. "This is my mother, Queen Arwen."

"You're_ royalty_" Brianna could only say shocked.

"Oh a thousand pardons. Mother, this is Brianna. Daughter of Dovahkiin and this . . ."

Arwen took a step back her eyes wide "you're the daughter of the_ Dragonborn_?"

"Yes. The Dragonborn is my father. My full name is Brianna Dovahkiir."

"When Gondor received word that your father destroyed Alduin there was a great celebration across MIddle-earth" another voice called.

"Brianna this is my father Aragorn, King of Gondor."

Brianna respectfully lowered her head "It is honor to meet the heir of Isildur, wielder of Anduril and a Dunedain."

"Welcome to Gondor and Middle-earth Brianna, daughter of the Dovahkiin."

"And why does your companion not remove their mask. No harm will come to her" Eldarion said.

Tal shifted uncomfortably and said something to Brianna in a tongue that neither Aragorn and Arwen understood.

"What do you mean the queen knows you" Brianna asked.

Tal removed her mask and both Aragorn and Arwen and stood in disbelief as they recognized the face of Tauriel.

"Tauriel! It was said that you had perished" Arwen cried wrapping her arms around her old friend. "It gives me great pleasure to see you alive and well."

"What language was that you spoke" Elboron asked.

"That is the dragon tongue" Tauriel answered.

"And why are you dressed in the armor of a Nightingale" Eldarion questioned.

"After I arrived in Tamriel I was still consumed with grief over KIli's death. I met someone who gave me purpose and I pledged myself to Nocturnal."

"Yet you speak the dragon tongue" said Aragorn "should we assume that you and Brianna know the way of the Voice?"

"No" Brianna answered quickly "Only the Greybeards and my father have mastered the Thu'um."

"Well, what brings you to Gondor and how did you meet Eldarion and Elboron" Aragorn wanted to know.

Brianna began her tale "My father received word of an Elder Scroll in MIddle-earth and we tracked it to Angband. We didn't expect to encounter agents of the Mythic Dawn or daedra warriors. When the Elder Scroll was recovered, the black speech of Mordor was inscribed on it. It was forged of a material that is not of Tamriel. We were hoping one of you could identify the ore and translate the runes."

Brianna then handed the scroll to Aragorn who looked at it closely "this is made from the same material as the One Ring. I can't translate what is written because there is only one who understands that foul language." Aragorn finished by handing it to Arwen.

"I will not speak that terrible tongue here or anywhere in Middle-earth. But at closer look, this was forged during the final days of the War of Wrath." Confused, Arwen looked closer at the Elder Scroll and glanced at Brianna "Are you certain this an Elder Scroll?"

"Yes. My father is in possession of one and I have seen it many times. He learned the Dragonrend Shout from it. But why would the Elder Scroll be made from the same metal as the One Ring?"

Silence fell on the group and they considered Brianna's question and Aragorn answered it.

"That Elder Scroll is a relic of Mordor forged by the Dark Lord Sauron. Tamriel was unknown to Middle-earth save the Valar and if this was forged during the War of Wrath, then Morgoth had a hand in its construction. This is grim news."

"But Sauron was overthrown and cast back into the void" Tauriel spoke "he poses no threat to either Middle-earth or Tamriel. He is forever locked in that prison when Frodo destroyed the Ring."

"Yes, but what if Sauron being locked in the void was part of Morgoth's plan? And why construct an Elder Scroll" Eldarion asked.

"The answers are written in the Scroll" Brianna responded to Eldarion's question.

Aragorn raised his hand "let us discuss this more later. I am sure our guests would like to rest. Brianna, Tauriel would you care to dine with us this evening?"

Brianna was impatient and wanted answers, but she was tired from her journey. She could use some rest, food and drink. She sighed and agreed. Aragorn understood what she was going through. He too was once young and craved adventured. Later in the evening after she had changed out of her armor and wore a dress that was borrowed from the queen, she turned many heads in the court and though out the city. Supper was pheasant with vegetables and a delicious wine. They were joined by Faramir, his wife Eowyn and Elboron. They were eager to hear the tale of how her father defeated Alduin in Sovngarde and Brianna was more than happy to repeat the story.

"How many dragons has your father bested?" Faramir asked.

"Enough to construct a set of armor of their remains. Not only is my father the Dragonborn, but he is a skilled smith also."

"And your mother?"

A pained looked came over Brianna's "my mother was killed when Ulfric attacked Whiterun. A Stormcloak shell crashed into our house. She died saving me and my brother from the resulting fire."

"I am so sorry for your loss" Arwen said.

"We were little when it happened so I don't remember it."

"Why didn't your brother accompany you on your journey" Eldarion questioned.

"He is in Westeros seeking any truth to rumors of dragons."

"You mean Daenerys Targaryen. We heard the rumors too" Eldarion said with obvious distaste in his voice.

"I'm surprised nobody performed the black sacrament on her" Tauriel chimed in.

"Tauriel, the Dark Brotherhood hasn't assassinated a head of state since the Oblivion Crisis."

"I know, but Targaryen is nothing more than a bloodthirsty despot who craves power. She's no better than Ulfric. Why your father spared his life I do not know. Perhaps she will meet her end on his blade."

"Your father fought Ulfric" Aragorn leaned toward Brianna eager to hear this tale.

"He and General Tullius led the assault against Windhelm and cast Ulfric from his jarlshiup. He stripped Ulfric of his power and now the Stormcloak is rarely seen outside of a tavern."

Aragorn nodded. "That is truly remarkable that he forgave the man who murdered your mother. You know I am considering establishing in embassy in Tamriel. My first choice was Cyrodill, but I am now thinking Skyrim would be a better suit."

"Skyrim would be honored to have your embassy your majesty."

"What are the Thalmor like Tauriel? Are they like us" Arwen asked.

"Yes. In fact I discovered that they are descendants of the fallen kingdoms of Gondolin and the Noldor. I know not how they came to Tamriel."

Arwen could only stare in disbelief. Her distant cousins were simply three weeks journey across the ocean to the north. Lost in her thoughts Eowyn asked who trained Brianna.

"Both my father and the Blades schooled me in the art of warfare. The Akaviri are harsh teachers. I still bear the scars from their training. I understand that you are quite capable with a blade yourself Lady Eowyn. Care to spar" Brianna said with a wink.

Eowyn smiled "maybe some other time" remembering the Battle of Pellenor Fields and her duel with the Witch-King.

"This has certainly been an entertaining evening. Tomorrow we will discuss what to do with the Elder Scroll" Aragorn announced.

Brianna and Tauriel returned to their quarters and retired to bed, but Brianna did not sleep peacefully. She was tormented with the same reoccurring dream of Sky Haven Temple falling to an united army of Thalmor, Daedra and Stormcloaks with Ulfric leading the attack. Not only was her father the Dragonborn, but also a powerful mage. He told her that dreams were sometimes visions and she should pay attention to them, but for now she had other things to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

TAURIEL STARED OUT AT THE PLAINS FROM THE BATTLEMENTS. She had forgotten the beauty of Middle-earth and took in its air, rivers and mountains. Tauriel never intended to return - she was only making the journey as a favor to the Dragonborn. He had saved her life when an elder dragon attacked Dragon Bridge. She was astonished at his mastery of the Thu'um and it reminded her of Gandalf and the other wizards. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Arwen approaching. She started to lower her head, but Arwen raised her hand.

"Tauriel, there is no need for formalities. We've been friends since we were children. I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No" Tauriel replied looking toward the night sky "I had forgotten the majesty of Arda. It's been nearly a century since I've seen light of the Eldar from these shores" looking back at Arwen she continued "is it true you are the last of the Elves in Middle-earth?"

"Yes. Ilmaldris, Lothlorien and the Woodland Realm were abandoned shortly after Aragorn and I were married. They took the ships to the west."

"Pity. I was hoping to see Legolas." Tauriel could see that Arwen had questions. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you chose to become a thief? Surely the Aldmeri Dominion would have taken you in."

"_I would never join those savages_" Tauriel hissed. "Sorry. My opinion of the Thalmor is extremely low. I became a Nightingale because Nocturnal gave me purpose. It was a way to escape the pain. Bolg robbed me of Kili and I couldn't deal with the anger that was burning inside me."

"I'm truly sorry Tauriel. It pains me that you found someone you loved, but he was stolen from you. But I can't believe that the Elves of Tamriel are all that bad."

"They began The Great War by beheading One Hundred Blades. After thirty years of brutal war they emerged the victors. Banned Talos worship and forced the White Gold Concordant on the Empire. Used Ulfric as pawn to weaken Skyrim in his absurd Stormcloak Rebellion. Even now they are actively looking for another fight."

"But you said the Aldmeri Dominion are the survivors of Gondolin and the Noldor. Surely they would remember the Elder Days" Arwen countered. "They would not have easily have forgotten their oath to Feanor!"

"Somehow their memories were altered and they have forgotten their oath to recover the Silmarils. They don't even remember Valinor, Morgoth, Sauron or even the tale of Beren and Luthien. They are obsessed with the destruction of men."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I fought in The Great War. I saw their atrocities." Looking down she added "I'm guilty of kinslaying. I fought in many battles across Tamriel - Hammerfell, Morrowind, Summerset Ilse and barely escaped with my life when the Imperial City fell. I watched as they executed the Blades. Fortunately they missed two of the Akaviri. They even made an attempt on the Dragonborn's life by sending on of their most powerful Justiciar's to 'arrest' him. Unfortunately for them they didn't understand the power of the Thu'um."

Arwen was shocked at Tauriel's revelation. Her friend had led a troubled life since leaving Middle-earth's shores, but there was no need for harsh judgment. Arwen imagined herself leading a similar life if her husband or any of her children were killed.

"Do you think we could find the answer to why the Thalmor are so violent?"

"The answers to that question old friend are in the Elder Scroll. But you already rejected translating what is written."

Arwen turned and left leaving Tauriel alone with her thoughts. The fact that her distant cousins were so violent and malicious troubled Arwen. The impact the elder Elves had on Tauriel was lasting. She could feel darkness that had surrounded her old friend._ Thirty years of brutal war_,_ executing the Akaviri and trying to slay the Dragonborn_?_ Father would have had a better understanding but I can't ask for his help_ she thought to herself. Grudgingly she came to the conclusion that she needed to translate what Sauron had written on the Elder Scroll. In the morning she informed Aragorn, Brianna, Tauriel, Eldarion, Elboron, Faramir and Eowyn of her decision to translate what was written on the Elder Scroll. Around noon they met in the citadel. Aragorn wore Anduril and Brianna her Akaviri katana. Brianna handed Arwen the Elder Scroll. As Arwen began the translation the air seemed to grow thick and heavy and the temperature grew colder.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatul agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_" Arwen said quietly as the Elder Scroll seemed to open on its own revealing new runes only these were in the dragon language.

"What does it mean" Brianna asked.

"Translated in the common tongue it means 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' I can't translate the other runes for they are in the dragon speech."

Brianna examined the runes and repeated what was written "_Voth Faal Nil Mu Alok._" She slowly looked up "From the void we rise."

"I do not follow" Aragorn questioned. "Whose we?"

A brilliant light flared from the Elder Scroll encompassing Brianna revealing to her its dark and forbidden history:

**_Morgoth approached Sauron who was seated on the throne of Minas Tirith. His most deadly and trusted servant had conquered the city without losing a single orc. The fallen Maia was the most accomplished practitioner of the dark arts in Arda second only to himself. Morgoth gave his servant a dark and cruel smile. Sauron rose from the throne and bent his knee to his Master._**

**_"Did you learn the secrets of the Elder Scroll?"_**

**_"Yes my friend. The Daedra was foolish enough to believe that I would honor the pact I agreed to."_**

**_"What was the agreement?"_**

**_"That we would aid his coming invasion of Tamriel with a Uruk army. I agreed to give him all the prisoners we hold. I will use my powers to make them forget Valinor and anything of Arda. He will use them to destroy the world of men in Tamriel. But we will not overtly support his stupid attack. Rise and follow."_**

**_Despite being corrupted with dark magic, Sauron was still fair and the Maia's eyes flaired a brilliant yellow with glee. "I am going to teach you how to construct an Elder Scroll. In the unlikely event that I fail and are defeated, the scroll will be able to release me from the Void."_**

**_Construction on the scroll took centuries and during that time, Morgoth was defeated and cast into the void. As the new Dark Lord, Sauron took it upon himself to make alterations to the Elder Scroll. No longer would it release his Master, but instead if Sauron himself were cast into the void, it would be himself that was released. It would restore him and all his powers. He wouldn't need to separate himself from the planned Ring of Power that Celebrimbor was currently forging. Whoever spoke the words dragon runes would unleash a hell unlike the world had ever seen._**

**Brianna watched in horror as Sauron used his twisted abilities to open a gate into Tamriel._ It was the Summerset Ilse and Sauron stood before the Thalmor king and several of his Justiciar's. They recognized the Dark Lord and the power he wielded and listened to what he had to say._** **Brianna could only watch in disbelief as Sauron 'suggested' they attack the Empire. **

**"_I don't want the Empire to provide Rohan or Gondor with weapons or troops. I would rather not fight a two front war. In return take whatever spoils you deign fit . After your victory use a patsy to keep the Empire weak and when the time is right use this."_**

**Brianna watched as Sauron handed the Elder Scroll to one of the Thalmor agents.She watched in despair as the Thalmor read the words of the Elder Scroll last year. _After Ulfric had been defeated, the Aldmeri Dominion turned over the Elder Scroll to a courier to be delivered to the Dragonborn as a reward for his victories over Alduin and Ulfric. But the courier was killed by agents of the Mythic Dawn . . ._ the same agents she and Tauriel had slain.**

Brianna dropped the scroll and passed out. When she awoke Arwen, Tauriel, Aragorn stood over her bed. Her head pounded from the migraine that was slowly fading. She could only guess at what her father felt when he learned the Dragonrend Shout when he opened his Elder Scroll at the top of the Throat of the World. Questions came to her almost immediately.

"What did you see" Arwen asked.

"We were too late. Sauron has escaped the Void. He was aided by the Thalmor. It was Sauron who orchestrated The Great War and Stormcloak Rebellion. He is responsible for my mother's murder. My mother remains unavegenged" Brianna replied with rising anger in her voice.

"Anything of my kin?"

"A figure said he was going to tamper with their memories to forget everything of Arda and Valinor."

"I should have known Morgoth would have played some role in this. Where is the Dark Lord now" Aragorn wanted to know.

"It didn't reveal that to me." Little did Brianna know that danger had brewed close to home in Windhelm for a hooded stranger entered Candlehearth Hall and found a drunk Ulfric bellowing the Age of Agression.


	5. Chapter 5

ULFRIC WAS DRUNK AND SINGING HIS FAVORITE SONG AGAIN IN CANDLEHEARTH HALL. Age of Aggression, it was always the Age of Aggression. Nineteen years had past since he failed in his bid for High King of Skyrim and Skyrim's liberation from the Empire. Nineteen years had passed since the Dragonborn had unleashed his wrath upon him and sacked Windhelm. Now Ulfric was no longer the important jarl and was simply tolerated his existence._ If the Dragonborn's wife hadn't been home then maybe I would be king by now_ Ulfric thought to himself while belching. He spied a stranger in a dark hood walk through the doors and look straight at him. Ulfric couldn't make out his facial features, but could see his eyes burned a bright yellow that radiated passion and anger to them. The stranger lowered his hood revealing a fair face and the ears that were shaped similar to an Elf. Ulfric scoffed and threw his empty ale bottle at the strange Elf who gestured at the incoming missile which proceeded to shatter against the wall.

"You Justiciar's are the reason we lost The Great War. It we had a fraction of the number of battle mages you possessed in the Empire we would have won."

"Only I'm not a Justiciar nor Thalmor."

"But you have the ears of an Elf! You wear one of their robes and practice magic."

"The Elves knowledge of magica is . . . quaint compared to my understanding of magic."

"Who are you?"

"For starters I can tell you that I am not an Elf. I am a Maia of Valinor and you are Ulfric Stormcloak."

Ulfric sobered up fast. He had heard stories of the Maia. Especially the one who was responsible for two wars and came within an inch of conquering Middle-earth not once, but twice._ Sauron_ was his name and he hated Elves and men. _ But he was supposed to be enjoying a long stay with Sithis so how in Oblivion did he get out of the void?_

"You cannot be him. You were defeated and the Ring of Power destroyed. Even we heard news of Aragorn's victory."

A smile appeared on the fallen Maia's face. "I tricked the Thalmor to use an Elder Scroll that I constructed thousands of years ago to release me from my prison and restore my powers. I am no longer dependent on the Ring."

"So what's your plan? Revenge on Middle-earth? I'm a drunk and even I can see that" Ulfric told Sauron.

"Partially, but I need a captain for my army. How would you like the power to defeat the Dragonborn and seize the throne of Skyrim? And then avenge the White Gold Concordant"

Ulfric who had opened another bottle spit out the ale "If Alduin couldn't defeat the Dragonborn, then what hope would I have against a master of the Thu'um? Not even the Greybeards come close to his knowledge of the Voice."

Sauron reached inside the pocket of his robe and pulled out a ring "this ring belonged to the King of Angmar. He was the last one to lead my armies to war. Perhaps a Stormcloak would be better commander."

For the first time in years a smile was seen on Ulfric's face. He greedily took the ring and put it on his ring finger and felt a power come over him that he had never experienced before. Sauron could only admire how easily the fallen Nord had been manipulated. The truth was Sauron_ didn't_ know the full extent of the Dragonborn's power. The Dragonborn had defeated Alduin in Sovngarde and Alduin_ was_ the World-Eater - the bringer of the apocalypse. Not even the mighty Smaug could survive an encounter with the Dragonborn. But perhaps with training, Ulfric Stormcloak his new Witch-King could sufficiently weaken the Dragonborn enough to kill him.

"Where to? Where do we recruit our army?"

"We begin in Westeros. We have to meet an important young lady who is in possession of dragons that I could use."

"How are we going to get inside Westeros when they are besieged by the White Walkers? They are little more than Draugrs. And I'm not sure Targaryen would be receptive to the Dark Lord and his commander."

"Who do you think has the solution to their defeat" Sauron cleverly lied. In fact it was Sauron who facilitated the White Walkers return.

"All of Westeros will praise you as their savior" Ulfric said as they left Candlehearth Hall and headed toward their docks. Ulfric felt a new sense of purpose and pride. He felt a new hunger for war that he hadn't felt in years. Ulfric wondered how many Nord's, Imperial's and Redgaurd's would rally to their cause. If they could defeat Thalmor then perhaps assault the lands that Gondor and Rohan do not occupy.

"Patience Ulfric and you will have all that which desire" Sauron said to his new battle captain glad that the fallen Stormcloak was eager for war. They boarded a ship, aptly named the_ Zephyr_ which was bound for Westeros and disappeared from Tamriel for several weeks not knowing that the Dragonborn's son was in Westeros . . .

ARAGORN FOUND BRIANNA PUSHING HER LUNCH AROUND WITH HER FORK. The young Nord woman was clearly upset that finding out that the person behind her mother's death was still alive and in fact was the most dangerous being in the world. The planet had grown much smaller in the three hundred years since both Tamriel and Westeros were discovered. Each had their own religions and beliefs, but it was apparent that some of the players remained the same. He sat down with her.

"I wouldn't be very good company right now" Brianna told Aragorn.

"I understand what your going through. My father was Arathorn was killed by an orc arrow when I was a child."

"At least you avenged your father's death. How many orcs have you slain?"

"I didn't get seek revenge. I fought out of necessity to prevent a second darkness" Aragorn examined the young woman for a minute "what do you in your spare time?"

"I like to sing" Brianna replied surprising Aragorn.

"I'd like to hear a traditional song of Tamriel or Skyrim" Aragorn said gently. "I've heard they are lovely."

Brianna smiled and stood up and replied "I would be honored to sing you the bard 'Three Hearts as One'" Brianna proudly said. "It's a tale about the Akaviri invasion of Tamriel." All eyes were on the Nord as she began the song. Her voice clean and crisp as the bard brought tears eyes to all:

"_We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil. We tended the Kwama beneath Morrowind's soil. We hunted the Wamasu in Black Marsh's glades. We three hearts had no need for blades. Then they came from the seas, folded steel in their hands. They burned down our homes and ravaged our lands. Akaviri brought nothing but bloodshed and lies. Our families were slain before eyes. Our three separate people, they shared a cruel joke - A choice between death or the yoke But then our three people knew what must be done To end the oppression, our three became by War the Ebonheart rose And drove the Akaviri back to the sea When the enemies begged for the mercy they lacked Three voices as one shouted "Blood for the Pact"Forged by war our story be told No shackles can hold us whether Moonstone or Gold_."

Eldarion was transfixed by the song. He had heard his mother's and father's tales and songs of the Elves, Dunedain, Beren and Luthien and even some of the dwarves. But the Nord's song stirred a feeling in him he had never felt before. It was said that Beren had fallen immediately in love with Luthien when he first saw her singing and dancing, her voice intoxicating him to the point that he called her Tinuviel. Eldarion decided he would speak to his father if it would be wise if he pursued a relationship with the Dragonborn's daughter. But he also knew that Elboron also expressed an interest in Brianna. It was the first time that Eldarion hoped his friend would fail in his quest to win the heart of the most beautiful woman they had laid eyes on.

"That was . . . beyond beautiful" Aragorn could only say.

"She's like Luthien reborn" Eldarion added.

"Didn't you say the Akaviri trained you" Faramir asked.

"The Akaviri that trained me are their descendants. They formed the Blades of which I am a member. They pledged themselves to serve the Dragonborn and are the protectors of Skyrim."

"You are a member of the_ Blades_?" Eowyn sputtered clearly shocked and impressed by the young Nord woman.

"Yes as is my brother. The sword I carry is of Akaviri make and although I wear armor forged by my father, I am fully initiated member of their Order."

"Your father must be proud" Eowyn stated.

"He is. Kellian and I are some of the finest swordsman in all of Tamriel." Brianna and her brother Kellian were considered some of the deadliest swordsman in the land.

"I thought the Aldmeri Dominion hunted down and destroyed the Blades" Elboron asked.

"There were two survivors. When Alduin returned they began to rebuild the Blades. The Blades were originally dragon slayers and the Thalmor saw the need for the Blades. They agreed not to prosecute the Order on the condition that Elves be allowed admitance."

"_Elves are members of the Blades_" Arwen said in disbelief.

"Yes. They are some of our most devoted members" Turning to Aragorn "Thank you for letting me sing that Bard. It's actually my favorite, but I think Tauriel and I should return to Skyrim in the morning. My father needs to know the threat that Sauron poses."

"I wish you would stay with us a few more days, but I agree that Tamriel must be warned."

"Father I would like to accompany her."

"Take Elboron with you. Consider yourselves Rangers. The pledge will have to wait until you return. In the coming months I will visit Skyrim. I would very much like to meet your father."

*****I do not take credit for the song. It was written and performed by the Mexican singer Malukah****


	6. Chapter 6

SAURON AND ULFRIC TRAVELLED WESTEROS UNDER ASSUMED NAMES. The Dark Lord didn't know if they would be welcome in Westeros. Sauron's and Ulfric's reputations alone would probably have kept them out. But his skill in magic and the bribe he paid the captain of the_ Zephyr_ kept the man from asking too many questions. During their voyage he began Ulfric's schooling in dark magic, teaching the fallen jarl the same secrets that Morgoth taught him. Ulfric was becoming quite adept in the dark arts mastering the same powers that the Witch-King had learned in less time. Unfortunately for Sauron Ulfric had yet to become a wraith, but the Maia was patient.

As they walked through Kings Landing, the previous day's events were clear. Wounded were still streaming in and the wind carried their cries. Half the inhabitants of the city had been killed. Sauron spotted the dragon Drogon surveying the mass of dead and wounded. He and Ulfric approached the dragon who reacted with hostility toward the two. Sauron responded to the dragon in ancient Sindarin.

"My Master created your kind. Is that how you greet Melkor's most trusted and deadly servant" Sauron's eyes flashed yellow in annoyance. "I have need of you, but I must first speak with your Queen."

"Why do you need to speak with the Queen" a voice asked behind them "she cannot accept visitors at this time and what language was that?"

Sauron and Ulfric turned to face Jon Snow whose hand rested on the hilt of the famed sword Longclaw. Standing next to Snow was a tall foreigner who donned Blades armor and wore an Akaviri katana. Ulfric eyed the foreigner who studied them closely.

"It's a language that is rarely spoken and there are even fewer who speak it. I am Ambassador from the Summerset Ilse and my companion is a high ranking officer in the Imperial Army. What we have to say is for the Queen's ears alone."

"As I said before, Queen Targaryen cannot accept visitors. She is assuming control of the Iron Throne."

"Jon" a female voice joined in "I have a few minutes to spare. I can speak with the ambassador from the Aldmeri Dominion. It would be rude if I ignored them. Besides it might cause a diplomatic incident if I refused their audience. Let us walk. Drogon will follow."

So this was Daenerys Targaryen - small, silver haired and quite she had quite the appetite for destruction. Sauron inwardly smiled, but caught that the foreigner's eyes on Ulfric as if he recognized him. Hoping nothing would come of it he and Ulfric followed Daenerys.

"I've always wanted to meet a someone from the Aldmeri Dominion. Currently we have someone from the Blades who fought alongside my forces against the White Walkers and at King's Landing. He and Jon have become closer than brothers."

"I was pleased to hear of your victory your majesty, but I have disturbing reports of an imminent threat to your life."

"Really" Daenerys responded sarcastically. "My life is under constant threat each day. Nothing new Ambassador."

"Tyrion believes that you are a threat to the world and intends to instruct Snow to kill you."

"How dare you make such an accusation! And where did you learn of this plot" the girl snarled. Daenerys clearly was having a difficult time believing Sauron.

"The fact that you intend to invade Arda, the killing of the civilians in King's Landing cause Tyrion to turn against you."

Daenerys stared at Sauron opened mouth and in stunned silence. She could not believe that he knew of her planned attack of Middle-earth. Only those in her inner circle knew her intentions. Either he had spies or one of them slipped the intelligence to the Aldmeri Dominion. The Dark Lord lowered his hood revealing his face "but I can help you. I am actually not from the Aldmeri Dominion. I am a Maia of Valinor. Even if you successfully landed troops in Arda you could not hope to defeat Aragorn and his ally the kingdom of Rohan."

Daenerys thought about the fallen Maia's word's closely. The last Maia to walk Middle-earth were Gandalf, Radagast, Saruman and . . ._ Sauron._ Sauron could not be trusted, but that didn't mean she couldn't listen to what he had to say.

"What do you propose?"

"This ring belonged to the fallen Ranger Talion. When they try to kill you and they will, the ring will give an illusion of death. Drogon will take your lifeless 'body' to Angband, a fortress of my Master Melkor. Wait for me there."

"But why would I leave Westeros when this ring would grant me immortality? I can use it to crush my enemies."

Sauron simply said "leave them to me."

Daenerys slipped the ring on her finger feeling the sudden rush of power it brought. But fragmented images flooded her mind:

**_**A family begging for their lives while the Ranger Talion tried to reassure his son that everything would be okay . . .**_**

Daenerys pushed the image out of her mind. Sauron smiled and bowed his head and turned from the young queen. "When will I see you next" Daenerys asked.

"Soon. I have business to attend to in Middle-earth. "

As Sauron and Ulfric departed King's Landing, Ulfric noticed the foreigner watching them. Particularly Ulfric. It was then Ulfric knew the identity of the Blades agent.

"My Lord, the Blades agent here is the son of the Dragonborn."

"And why would his son be a threat to me? He does not wield the Voice. Come, we are going to Mordor to meet an old friend. Hopefully she'll be more forgiving than I would be."

"What's her name?"

"Shelob" Sauron answered "and in many ways she is worse than a Balrog." Sauron looked back at Daenerys who was examining the ring on her finger and commented to himself "two down, seven more."

THE JOUNREY TO SKY HAVEN TEMPLE TOOK ELDARION, ELBORON, TAURIEL AND BRIANNA SEVERAL WEEKS. Bad weather had delayed their ship and a great storm prevented their crossing the mountains, but the four eventually reached the Blades headquarters. The two Rangers were impressed by the discipline of the members and their training. Elboron was particularly fascinated with the Blades martial arts and swordsmanship training regime.

As they entered Sky Haven, Eldarion watched as Brianna walked over to a tall dark haired muscular Nord who appeared to be in his mid forties. A katana hung on his hip. She greeted him warmly embracing him and placing a kiss on his forehead. Eldarion felt a pang of jealousy thinking that the Nord was her husband or betrothed.

"Your journey went well" the Nord asked.

"Yes papa. We recovered the Elder Scroll, but there is disturbing news about it."

Eldarion and Elboron's eyes flew wide. So this was the legendary Dragonborn. He was absolutely_ huge_.

"What news" an older woman asked approaching Brianna.

"The Dark Lord Sauron has escaped the Void using the Elder Scroll Grand Master."

"Impossible. An Elder Scroll cannot be used for that purpose" the Dragonborn nearly shouted.

"Sauron was the one who constructed it" Eldarion answered for Brianna.

"And what brings two Rangers to Sky Haven Temple" the Grand Master demanded.

"This is Elboron son of Faramir and Eldarion son of Aragorn. Elboron, Eldarion this is my father and this is Delphine, Grand Master of the Blades."

The Dragonborn looked at Eldarion "Eldarion . . . so you are the son of the king?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear your daughter? Sauron has returned!"

"How did you learn of this?"

Brianna briefly explained how they read the Elder Scroll and its dark secrets. The Dragonborn was stunned that Dagon was so easily manipulated by Morgoth. And now his most deadly servant who became the second dark lord was loose.

"Did the scroll reveal the Enemy's plan" Delphine asked.

"No" Eldarion answered "but Dragonborn you have to understand. Sauron's powers are beyond anything of your comprehension. He is a Maia that has understanding of magic that none in Middle-earth, Tamriel and Westeros can even compare. Perhaps if the Istari still remained in Middle-earth."

"Still young man" the Dragonborn responded "we will face him on whatever field he chooses and if Sovngarde awaits, then I will gladly make that journey."


	7. Chapter 7

DAENERYS HAD SPENT NEARLY A MONTH AT ANGBAND AFTER HER 'DEATH' AT THE HANDS OF JON SNOW. She vividly remembered and felt the blade plunge into her belly and darkness take her. When she awoke at the ancient fortress in Middle-earth, her rage burned at the betrayal of Jon Snow and when word reached them that he was not punished for his treason, her hate reached a level that impressed the Dark Lord. Like with Ulfric, Sauron began training her in the dark arts - a forbidden magic that only Melkor, Sauron, Shelob and The Black Hand knew. Daenerys loved the power that the ring granted her. Yet it came with horrific memories - a family butchered to bring back a long dead Elf who possessed a slain nameless Ranger. She had trouble sleeping at night for the memory would always return - like a bad illness. Daenerys both feared and respected the Dark Lord for he had given her the gift of eternal life with a ring of power. But he warned her never to take the ring off for mortality would return to her.

As the former Queen of Westeros stared at the night sky, she sensed a presence behind her. Turning to face whoever had come, she was surprised to see the Ranger from her dreams. He seemed to be studying her as if she were some experiment or lost animal. He radiated power and looked to be a veteran of battles long past, but he also seemed to have found a place of peace. His eyes were soft, yet full of fury. Around his neck was a scar from where a sword had slit his throat.

"Who are you" she asked.

"I go by many names. Gravewalker . . . Bright Lord . . . Fallen Ranger . . . and Talion."

"Why are you coming to me?"

"For you bear the Ring that I forged in Mordor. I have come to warn you. If you continue to possess the Ring, you will become one of the Nine."

Daenerys was confused. Here was the Ranger in ghostly form warning her not to trust Sauron. What could Talion possibly gain from trying to meddle in the affairs of Dark Lord?

"You were a Ranger of the Gondor. Of course you want me to question my loyalty to Sauron."

"I ended up serving the Dark Lord. If you continue to bear the Ring I fashioned, you will fall into darkness and become a Nazgul. Sauron seeks servants. He intends to use Ulfric as his war captain, his new Witch-King. You control the drakes of Westeros, but secretly he is poisoning the mind of Drogon turning the dragon against you. Shelob he plans to unleash on Alinor for Sauron hates Elves. You are to be a pawn of his. Nothing more" Talion explained. "Who do you think was behind the return of the White Walkers? Sauron wanted a weakened Westeros and Tamriel so he caused several wars. The Great War and The Stormcloaks were his idea."

"You lie."

"Sauron sent the Black Hand who murdered my family before my eyes at Black Gate. The sword that Ulfric bears is the same weapon that butchered my beautiful wife Ioreth and only son Dirhael. Don't be so naive to think that Sauron won't use you as a sacrifice as means to get what he wants."

"How did you become a Nazgul" Daenerys asked.

"Celebrimbor betrayed and took it from me and in my desperation I wore the Witch-King's Ring. Even now, that Ring is slowly overthrowing Ulfric's mind. Soon Ulfric will become Sauron's thrall and slave. But you still have time."

"But if I take the Ring off, I'll die."

"Not if you go to Skyrim."

"Why Skyrim?"

"Not only is the Dragonborn a powerful warrior, he is an accomplished restoration mage."

Daenerys thought about it for a minute. The only way she could reach Skyrim was on the back of Drogon, but there was a_ very_ high probability that the dragon would be killed on sight. From what Kellian had told her, the Blades were professional dragon slayers and the Dragonborn chief among them.

"Right now, Sauron is in Mordor with Ulfric and Shelob at Minas Morgul. If I want to make my escape, now is the time."

"Then flee while you can." Talion handed Daenerys something long wrapped in cloth. "This was mine both in life and death. Use it well."

Daenerys unwrapped Talion's sword from the cloth and she admired its deadly beauty. She buckled the weapon to her hip and stormed off in the direction where her dragon was Daenerys took off with Drogon, Talion knew he couldn't reveal the awful truth to the girl. She needed to learn how to trust and perhaps love again. Talion could rest again knowing that Daenerys had made her escape never knowing that Sauron was fattening her up like a lamb to be slaughtered only to resurrect the former Gravewalker. Talion had seen part of the Enemy's plan when the Elder Scroll was read by Thalmor. Even now his service to the Dark Lord haunted his spirit. If Sauron was allowed to kill the girl and Talion awakened as a Nazgul, Middle-Earth, Westeros and Tamriel would fall to Sauron and that could never be allowed to happen . . .

AT SKY HAVEN TEMPLE ELDARION FOUND THE DRAGONBORN OVER THE FORGE. Eldarion marveled at his skill with the hammer as the Dragonborn pounded out the impurities in the metal. The Dragonborn was irritated that war once again threatened the hard won peace. For the past month, Eldarion and Elboron trained with the Blades and they combat skills increased. But Eldarion always kept his eye on Brianna. When her brother returned from Westeros with the news of Daenerys's victory and subsequent assassination, it shocked the Blades. It was rumored that the Blades had secretly allied themselves with Targaryen in the even a second war with the Aldmeri Dominion broke out they would have a powerful supporter. As Eldarion approached the Dragonborn he stopped his work and picked up a cloth and wiped the sweat from his head.

"Dragonborn can I speak with you?"

"What is it Eldarion? I have to finish this axe."

"I am asking your permission to court Brianna."

The Dragonborn laughed "that's not how love in Skyrim works my half-elven friend. Love in Skyrim is based on one's deeds."

Thoroughly confused, Eldarion replied "I don't understand."

"When I married Ysolda, Brianna's mother, I had to fight my way through a nest of bandits just to bring her a mammoth tusk."

"Deeds" Eldarion then said "I see now. Also my father is looking to build an embassy here in Skyrim."

"He can have my home in Solitude. Proudspire Manor. It's . . ." an alarm bell began ringing and the Dragonborn's head snapped to the south. "Grab your sword. A dragon has been spotted headed toward Sky Haven. It's been years since a dragon has been seen in Tamriel other than Odahviing."

The Dragonborn picked up his personal bone handled katana and the Blades assembled. The dragon approached Sky Haven at a high rate of speed and as the Blades readied their bows Kellian screamed for them to hold their fire. They were in disbelief when the dragon landed and Daenerys leaped off its neck.

"I need to speak to the Dragonborn immediately!"

"I am the Dovahkiin" the Dragonborn responded gruffly "and I don't appreciate you bringing a dragon here. Only Odahviing is welcome in Tamriel."

Daenerys studied the Dragonborn and was immediately and strangely attracted to him. But that was not the important thing. She could see Kellian open mouthed in utter shock at her appearance.

"I hope your right about this Talion" Daenerys muttered to herself as took the Ring off and threw it to the ground. She looked down at her gown and a bright red spot began forming and blood began flowing profusely from her mouth as her body lost power and collapsed. Daenerys felt herself being caught in the arms of the Dragonborn. She felt the power of his magic as he repaired the wound on her stomach. Daenerys felt life return to her again and the anger and hate that once possessed her fled from her mind and soul.

"I have information regarding the Dark Lord Sauron and Ulfric Stormcloak that you need to hear. The survival of Middle-earth, Tamriel and Westeros depend on it."


	8. Chapter 8

DAENERYS RECOUNTED HER MEETING AND BRIEF ALLIANCE WITH SAURON, SHELOB AND ULFRIC WITH THE DRAGONBORN AND DELPHINE FOR TWO DAYS. They were aghast that the former jarl so easily cast his lot with the fallen Maia. The Dragonborn was especially upset for Ulfric was willing to plunge Tamriel into a second war that it could not win. Daenerys had heard of the powers of the Dragonborn from his son. The Dragonborn had made it clear he planned to confront both Sauron and Ulfric, but Daenerys wasn't sure that the Master of the Way of the Voice was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. Ulfric had yet to complete his training of the dark arts, but Sauron had full control over the ancient dark magic. When she came to her meeting with Talion, Eldarion and Elboron were brought in to the conversation. The two Rangers were shocked that the dead hero had chosen to reveal himself to the former queen. They were both in disbelief when Daenerys told them that Talion had given her his sword that he had used in Mordor. Eldarion and Elboron admired the ancient and deadly weapon. As night turned to dawn, Daenerys found the Dragonborn watching the sunrise with a young woman. Her hair was as red as fire and her beauty rivaled that of anyone in Westeros. Daenerys felt a stab of jealousy for she was increasingly becoming attracted to the powerful Nord. The two noticed her watching and the woman looked at the Dragonborn.

"Master Delphine needs me to do research on Shelob. I'll see you at dinner tonight papa?"

Daenerys eyes opened wide in surprise. The Nord woman looked absolutely nothing like the Dragonborn. Kellian was the spitting image of his father in both size and height, but not her. As the young Nord passed her she introduced herself as Brianna Dovahkiir. Daenerys approached the Dragonborn who towered over her.

"I hope I wasn't intruding."

"No. I rarely spend time with my children anymore so any chance I get I take."

"What does that mean. 'Dovahkiir'? When I first met your son he introduced himself as Kellian Dovahkiir" Daenerys questioned.

"Translated from the Dragon tongue it means 'child of the dragon.' I assume you would like to return to Westeros soon?"

"Are you joking? Jon Snow betrayed me. If they learn that I still live they'll hunt me to the ends of the Earth. Besides, Bran Stark now sits on the throne and I don't think he or his sister Arya want me back" Daenerys laughed ruefully. "My ambition was my undoing."

The Dragonborn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "At least you still have Drogon."

Daenerys loved his touch and leaned in to him a little wanting more"If I may ask, your son looks exactly like you, but with your daughter there is no resemblance. Is she adopted."

The Dragonborn closed his eyes recalling a memory that brought a smile "she takes after her mother Ysolda."

Daenerys regretted asking the question remember that Kellian had told her that his mother Ysolda had been killed by Ulfric. The Dragonborn opened his mouth when strange thunder boomed overhead. Daenerys could see the surprise in the Dragonborn's eyes and she knew he recognized the voices in the thunder.

"_DO . . . VAH . . . KIIN_."

"The Greybeards are summoning me. It's been years since I've been called" the Dragonborn told her. "I wonder if they've forgiven me for slaying Paarthurnax."

"What does it mean?"

"They probably want to know why another dragon is in Skyrim. Guess your coming with me. High Hrothgar is a three days ride from here."

"We could take Drogon."

"No. Drogon may not be like the dragons of Skyrim, but her citizens don't know that. I'll prepare the horses. We leave this afternoon."

The Dragonborn and Daenerys had no idea that the Greybeards were about to receive unwelcome visitors that would alter the course of history in Skyrim.

SAURON DID NOT FULLY TRUST DAENERYS WHEN HE TOLD HER THEY WERE GOING TO MINAS MORGUL. The Maia knew her loyalty would be in question for he felt the presence of Talion in the Ring and Talion's spirit working against him. So instead of going to Minas Morgul, they went deep into the Velothi Mountains to Skuldalfn Temple. A stronghold of the Dragon Cult and the only gateway to Sovngarde. There Sauron informed Ulfric of his intentions.

"I no longer have Daenerys to raise Talion so a new sacrifice must be made."

"Who do you want" Ulfric asked.

"Those who you respect."

"Lord Sauron, you intend to kill the Greybeard's?"

Shelob overheard the conversation between Ulfric and the Dark Lord and it reminded her of when Sauron forced her to change into the form of a spider. Sauron wanted his former Nazgul to lead his armies in war in Westeros. The fallen Ranger would command the masses of Haradrim, Easterlings and Southrons and cover Westeros in darkness. Why Sauron wanted to attack Westeros was due to the fact that it was remenant of Beleriand and the humans that occupied it were nothing more than squatters. Sauron put both his hands on Ulfric.

"Ulfric, sacrifices must made."

The fallen jarl nodded in silent agreement. He was still angry at them for siding with the Dragonborn when Alduin was in Skyrim. Talion was a skilled and powerful warrior both in life and death and was a thorn in the Dark Lord's skin until he was turned. Shelob felt a passing pang of sympathy for him. But deep inside, the spider missed Talion and longed for him. What Sauron didn't know was that Shelob intended to assist Talion and not allow him to fall into shadow again. But for now, she would play her part. Days later they entered High Hrothgar and Master Arngeir warmly greeted Ulfric and his 'friends' not knowing the danger they were in.

"So why does my former student return? Is there something you need?"

Sauron lowered his hood and Arngeir's eyes opened wide in alarm recognizing the fallen Maia. Using the Thu'um, Ulfric briefly knocked the Greybeard off balance giving Sauron all the time he needed. Grabbing the monk by the hair Sauron began the incantation:

"Ghuramu Shirkush'agh Azgushu" (A sacrifice of blood and bone).

Ulfric came forward and drew his sword formerly of the Black Hand and slowly cut the throat of Arngeir. Sauron continued the incantation:

"Zantya Apakurizak" (A bridge for you to follow). As Arngeir's body collapsed in a pool of blood, Sauron finished the incantation "Gul-n'anakhizak" (You will emerge a shadow).

Shelob found Wulfgar, Borri and Einarth and overpowered them outside. As with Arngeir, Sauron and Ulfric killed the three remaining Greybeard's with the same incantation. Sauron looked at the sky and before he could finish, the sound of drawing swords and an angry pained cry came from the gate. Ulfric recognized the voice as one he hadn't heard in over a decade. The voice was the Dragonborn.

THE DRAGONBORN KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG AT HIGH HROTHGAR WHEN THE DOOR WAS WIDE OPEN. Daenerys was the first to see Arngeir's crumbled body. Brianna, Eldarion and Elboron who joined the Dragonborn and Daenerys in their journey drew their swords looking for the assailant or assailants. The Dragonborn looked through the window and saw Ulfric, Sauron and a strange woman standing over the bodies of the other Greybeard's. Rage filled his mind and he drew his weapon Dragonbane. Daenerys reached for the Dragonborn to warn him, but the Dragonborn was too angry to listen. He wanted revenge.

As the Dovahkiin stepped outside, the weather turned and Sauron could feel the fury burning inside Nord. The only one who harbored a greater anger was his Master Melkor and Sauron could sense the Dragonborn's power. Sauron watched as Brianna, Eldarion and Elboron readied for combat. He wasn't surprised to Daenerys alongside the Dragonborn. She was a lost soul and probably fancied herself as his wife.

"What brings the Dragonborn, Daenerys, A Blade and two Ranger's to High Hrothgar" Sauron goaded.

"How could you Ulfric" the Dragonborn roared. "How could you murder the Greybeards!"

"That decision was made easy when they sided with your decision at the council."

"This is over_ silver_ . By the Nine, you truly are insane. First you were a Thalmor agent, then a pawn of . . ."

"NO" Ulfric retorted "When you cast me out of jarl ship I swore I would avenge the Stormcloaks."

"I wouldn't have fought in the war at all if you hadn't killed my wife you bastard" the Dovahkiin snarled.

"What if I told you I had the power to bring back your wife" Sauron suddenly added. "I am a necromancer" tempted the Dragonborn._ Perhaps I can turn the Dovahkiin_ thought Sauron.

The Dragonborn started moving forward pointing his sword at Sauron "do not speak about my wife snake. You are a blight upon this world and I am going to end the both of you. Sovngarde is too good for you Ulfric. May you enjoy a long stay with Sithis in the emptiness of the Void!" The Dragonborn gave a great Nord war cry and charged. Sauron and Ulfric shapeshifted into their armor drawing their own weapons. Brianna gave a Nord war shout and Eldarion and Elboron joined the fray. Daenerys drew her sword and engaged Shelob.

Sauron was unprepared for the ferocity of the Dragonborn's assault. He had killed both the Elven King Gil-Galad and the Numenorean King Elendil. The mere touch of Sauron should have killed the Dovahkiin, but the heat seemed to annoy him and only angered the Nord more. Sauron cursed in Quenya for forgetting that the dragon blood flowed in the veins of his foe and that fire agitated the Dovahkiin. The powerful Nord used defensive wards and for several seconds had the Maia on his heels. Sauron risked a look at Ulfric who was desperately fending off brutal attacks from three sides. Shelob had shifted into the form of spider and was busy fending off Daenerys._ Daenerys that traitorous cur_ Sauron thought to himself.

Ulfric savagely hit Elboron in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Using his new powers, he forced Eldarion into retreat leaving Brianna alone. Ulfric could see the contempt the young Nord woman had for him in her eyes. Their blades crossed - Akaviri and Mordor and Brianna pressed her attack. Delphine and the Dragonborn had trained the girl well, but she was not Ulfric's equal. Slowly her gaurd was being beaten down and the Dragonborn too was in retreat. Daenerys was also struggling in her duel with Shelob.

The Dragonborn could see his daughter was in danger and disengaged from his fight with Sauron and rushed to aid Brianna. Eldarion and Elboron attacked Sauron from his flanks, Elboron firing arrow after arrow and Eldarion using his sword. Ulfric was now in danger of being throttled by the Dovahkiin who raised his blade for the killing stroke. In that moment, Sauron opened a gate to Oblivion and several Dremora Kynreeve poured out. After a brutal fight, the Dragonborn and Brianna decapitated the last one. By that time Sauron and Ulfric had escaped leaving Shelob there who had shifted once again to humanoid form - the tip of a sword was in her throat.

"Daenerys not yet. I have a few questions for this one" the Dragonborn said.


	9. Chapter 9

TAURIEL QUESTIONED SHELOB FOR A WEEK WITHOUT ANY SUCCESS. The Nightingale was frustrated that the spawn of Ungoliant refused to give up any secrets. News of the Greybeards murder at the hands of Ulfric and Sauron sent shock waves throughout Tamriel. Nord's openly weeped in the streets of Solitude, Whiterun, Windhelm and other holds. Ulfric became the most wanted fugitive in the realm and the Emperor personally wanted him dead. And Sauron was the most feared mystical being in both Middle-earth and Tamriel. In Winterhold, an elf who had the poor misfortunate of looking like Sauron was beaten, his home looted and burned and son expelled from the College.

Tauriel looked at her prisoner who had an arrogant look on her face. The only advantage she had over the ancient foe was the fact that she did not know her identity. Tauriel kept her Nightingale mask on and her hood up. The shapeshifter seemed not to fear her and always repeated 'I don't know.' The Blades and the Dragonborn wanted answers and Tauriel was determined to get them. As Tauriel opened the door to Shelob's cell, the spider rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to answer your questions so forget asking them."

"I can always summon Geralt of Rivia. He's in Skyrim right now. You know the Butcher of Blaviken? He's a friend of the Dovahkiin. I'm sure the White Wolf would_ love_ testing his mettle against a descendant of Ungoliant."

Shelob's eyes betrayed her fear at hearing the name Geralt, but she quickly regained her composure "Then you will never learn Sauron and Ulfric's secrets."

Tauriel sighed and her head dropped. Short of mistreating Shelob nothing was working so Tauriel tried one last gamble. She took off her mask and Shelob's eyes opened wide in surprise and dismay.

"_Tauriel of the Woodland Realm_? What are doing in Tamriel? Why are you a Nightingale?"

"I've lived in Tamriel for nearly a century. I came here after the Battle of Five Armies."

"But why?"

"My mate was slain by Bolg and I couldn't deal with the grief and Nocturnal gave me purpose."

"But Legolas survived the battle."

Anger surged through Tauriel and she gripped her sword handle tightly wanting to draw her weapon and strike the spider down. But as quickly as the anger came it left as Tauriel regained control over her emotions.

"You fell in love with a Dwarf? No stranger than I. I loved both Sauron and Talion."

It was Tauriel's turn to be shocked, but she didn't reveal it. It was the first secret that the spider had revealed. Soon the shifter revealed what Sauron planned and it horrified Tauriel. Shelob stood up in her cell still bound by the manacles and studied the Elf.

"You've changed greatly Tauriel. The Eldar wouldn't recognize you. Legolas would be ashamed that you're a Nightingale and associated yourself with the Butcher of Blaviken. My race is nearly extinct due to the Witcher's."

"The Tauriel of Middle-earth died at the Battle of Five Armies. Who I ally with is my own concern. Just know that you are not getting out of this cell."

"If you say" Shelob snorted. "Sauron or Ulfric will come and release me from bondage and know that I will kill your fellow Nightingales . . ." Shelob went too far for Tauriel drew her Nightingale sword and cut the headoff of the spider. The ancient enemy of Mirkwood's body twitched on the floor as Tauriel watched in dark amusement. She got what she needed and now Tauriel needed to report her findings.

"YOU THREATENED HER WITH GERALT" THE DRAGONBORN SAID LAUGHING. "It's been five years since I've seen the White Wolf and Jaskier. He's not in Skyrim that I know." Looking at Daenerys he continued "Jaskier is the worst bard I've ever encountered. Although I am fond of _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher."_

"You know Geralt of Rivia" Daenerys asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"He and I go way back."

"My father and Geralt fought an elder dragon together" Kellian and Brianna both explained.

"That's not all" Tauriel continued. "He has designs on Westeros. He plans to attack the realm with an army of Easterlings, Southrons and Haradrim under Talion. That's why he killed the Greybeard's. He needed to raise the dead Ranger. But the Greybeard's were not his first choice. Daenerys was" Tauriel briefed.

Daenerys sat in stunned silence and couldn't believe what she had heard. She couldn't decide what was more disturbing that Sauron wanted to sacrifice her or that he planned to attack her homeland.

"Why does Sauron want to invade Westeros" Daenerys asked.

"Because Westeros is not Westeros. Westeros is actually a piece of long lost Beleriand from the Eldar days" Tauriel said.

"Then who exactly are the White Walkers."

"Servants of Sauron. He wanted a weakened Westeros and he used the Aldmeri Dominion to weaken the Empire and used Ulfric against Skyrim. He's been plotting since the One Ring was unmade."

"What's this that Westeros is Beleriand" a quaking voice asked. Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn and Faramir stood in the Hall of Sky Haven Temple. Members of the Blades stood up immediately and bowed to the High King of Gondor. Eldarion and Elboron stood in disbelief at seeing their parents.

"Mother, father" the two Rangers said almost at the same time.

"A piece of Beleriand still remains" Arwen asked again.

"It would seem that way." Tauriel answered.

"King Aragorn" the Dragonborn said rising from his seat "Welcome to Skyrim."

Aragorn looked at the massive Nord "You must be the Dovahkiin. Your daughter's description of you does not do you justice. You look like you could kill a cave troll with a single punch."

The Dragonborn laughed at Aragorn's joke "a cave troll no, but a goblin definitely"

"Excuse me" Daenerys nearly shouted "is anyone but me worried that Sauron intends to invade Westeros. My home is under threat of invasion!"

"Didn't you ally yourself with the Dark Lord after he gave a ring of power" Elboron questioned.

"I was corrupted then . . ."

"Wait" Eowyn said "you're_ Daenerys Targaryen_. What are you doing in Tamriel?"

"The Dragonborn saved my life after I took off the ring. Jon Snow made an attempt on my life while I bore Talion's ring . . ."

"_You wore the fallen Ranger's ring_" Aragorn said in surprise and shock.

"Yes."

"Amazing that you did not succumb to the darkness. You must have a strong will" Faramir added.

"Talion gave me his sword and told me to come to Skyrim and I have pledged my weapon and Drogon to the Dragonborn's service."

"Nevertheless Daenerys, Westeros_ is_ a piece of Middle-earth and it belongs to the Elves" Arwen stated.

"You'll never make it past the Night Watch. Jon Snow will ensure the death of all who trespass in Westeros" Daenerys warned. "He is the finest swordsman I have ever seen."

"Obviously he has never fought Aragorn or Geralt. Geralt I have sparred with and fought alongside. Aragorn only by reknown" the Dragonborn retorted.

"You fought with the White Wolf"Eowyn said impressed "I hear that you are quite skilled with a blade yourself Dovahkiin."

"I'm okay" the Dragonborn answered

"Do you think you Geralt would be willing to assist us" Aragorn asked.

"I last had contact with Geralt two years ago, but for the right price he would be more than willing to aid us."


	10. Chapter 10

GERALT'S BLADE CROSSED WITH THE YOUNG APPRENTICE WITCHER AT KAER MORHEN. Ciri had spent the past two months training and it was brutal on the princesses body. From the beginning, her teachers and Geralt recognized that her abilities seemed limitless. Geralt privately worried that she could be seduced and fall prey to the darkness that sometimes happened with mages. He had heard the tale of how Saruman, the White Wizard of Middle-earth had fallen to darkness after his encounter with Sauron following the fight at Dol Goldur. He personally had witnessed firsthand Renfri fall prey to her rage and was concerned the same could happen with Ciri who displayed such promise and hoped she didn't walk the same road.

Ciri struck low with her sword and Geralt parried easily, but the girl reversed and struck with a vicious elbow that he barely dodged. She then delivered a spin kick aimed at his torso that he checked. Ciri was a natural, but still had much to learn particulary with magic. Geralt directed a telekenetic blast at her to knock her off balance which had the desired effect and his blade was at her neck. In her eyes he saw the frustration in her defeat. She grabbed a water flask and and took a long pull and splashed the rest on her face.

"If you hadn't used magic I would have beaten you" she stated grabbing a cloth and wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

"You've greatly improved in the months that you've spent here, but you have yet to become a master swordsman. You have yet to reach my skill or that of others. You must learn patience."

"Others? Really? Witcher's are the finest swordsmen in existence."

"Obviously you've never met Aragorn or Jon Snow. When you are fighting, never expect your opponent to fight fair" Jaskier found them and there was excitement in his eyes for in his hands was a letter. "What is it Jaskier" Geralt asked annoyed that his friend had interrupted them.

"A courier dropped this off for you. Didn't say who it was from either."

Geralt turned the folded letter over and saw the Akaviri symbol and his eyes betrayed his surprise. "You know who it is" Ciri asked.

"Someone who I haven't seen or heard from in years" he answered opening the letter and reading its contents

**_**Geralt,**_**

**_**It has been man years since we last seen each other and now I'm asking for your help. A great darkness has come to Skyrim and Middle-earth that I cannot defeat alone. You will be well compensated if you choose to come. The Blades will be at your disposal as well as Odahviing. Please hurry for time is short. Meet me at Sky Haven Temple.**_**

**_**Dovahkiin**_**

"Who is it" Ciri asked.

"The Dovahkiin has asked for my help."

"The_ Dragonborn_ of Skyrim" Jaskier shouted "why does he need your help Geralt?"

"He wasn't specific. He mentions a great darkness has come to Skyrim and Middle-earth that he cannot defeat alone."

"It could be a dragon" Ciri suggested.

"The Dragonborn has slain over twenty dragons including_ Alduin_. Jaskier, saddle Roach and pack a mule. Ciri and I will be leaving immediately."

"I am going to Tamriel with you" she said excitedly. "I'm going on my first assignment as a Witcher."

"Ciri, Skyrim is a very cold and brutal place. The Nords are warlike and are known for their prowess in combat. They believe that their honored dead go to a place called Sovngarde. They _live_ to fight. Be careful of what you say there" Geralt warned her. "And do not pick a fight with the Blades either. Their skill with a sword is second to none."

"How many days journey? Are we allowed to bring our weapons" Ciri had a million questions about Tamriel, the Nords, the Dragonborn that Geralt didn't have time to answer.

"A month for we have to take a ship to Solitude and yes we can take our weapons. But we will continue your training on the trip."

A MONTH LATER GERALT, CIRI AND JASKIER ARRIVED IN SKYRIM. During their voyage Ciri and Geralt continued to spar and he began her schooling in magic, but he felt she needed a better teacher. Geralt thought that perhaps Yennefer would be willing to provide the neccessary skills for she was a powerful mage. After a day of travelling, they reached the Blades fortress of Sky Haven Temple. As they entered Geralt was shocked to see Brianna and Daenerys Targaryen training against two Rangers of Gondor. Ciri watched the two women more than hold their own against the famed warriors. Brianna caught sight of Geralt which brougt a smile to her face.

"Geralt" she cried embracing the Witcher.

"Brianna. It's good to see you" Looking her up and down he added "When did you become a Blade?"

"I've been a Blade since my eighteenth birthday. Kellian too."

"I would love to talk further, but I need to speak to your father."

"He's speaking with King Aragorn right now in the main hall" Daenerys answered.

"Wait, the king of Gondor is_ here_? And what is Queen Targaryen doing here" Jaskier asked.

"I'm here because of . . ."

"My father will explain everything Geralt. Whose the girl" Brianna interrupted.

"This is Ciri. She's training to become a Witcher. Perhaps you could assist her in her combat training" Geralt replied. Geralt didn't want to add anything further about Ciri. Although he trusted the Blades would keep Ciri's true identity a secret, he didn't trust Daenerys. They had heard the stories of her brutality even in Cintra and Kaer Morhen.

"I would be honored Geralt" Brianna said with a smile. "We'll show her how a Nord fights."

Geralt grunted and headed to the main hall and found the Dragonborn with Aragorn. Jaskier and Ciri followed and gasped at the sight Alduin's Wall and the number of Blades inside.

"Now this would make a good song" Jaskier commented.

"Not now Jaskier. Dovahkiin, it's been five years. What kind of help do you need? Do you have a problem with a dragon or worse?"

"Worse. The Dark Lord has returned" Aragorn spoke "and Ulfric has allied himself with him and become his new Witch-King."

"Dark Lord" Ciri asked confused.

"The Dark Lord Sauron" Geralt told her "but wasn't the Ring destroyed" he asked. "And why would Ulfric join him?"

"He ensured his survival with an Elder Scroll" the Dragonborn answered. "Ulfric was promised revenge. They already killed the Greybeard's attempting to ressurect the fallen Ranger Talion."

"Geralt, do you think Yennefer or the Brotherhood would be willing to assist you" Jaskier asked.

"Jaskier, Sauron was a fallen Maia. Yennefer would last ten seconds if she fought the Dark Lord. What she did at the Battle of Sodden Hill pales in comparison. It is said that he can bend the shape of the earth to his will. He was Morgoth's must trusted and deadliest servant" looking at the Aragorn and the Dragonborn Geralt continued "You want me to join your war against Sauron. Fighting him is suicide."

"He threatens my home" a female voice added as Daenerys joined the conversation. "Legions of Haradrim, Easterlings and Southrons are preparing an invasion of Westeros as we speak."

"Not my problem. Dovahkiin, Sauron is a foe that is beyond both me and you. Don't throw your life away" Geralt pleaded with his friend.

"If Westeros falls, then next is Tamriel, Middle-earth, Cintra, Nilfgaard and Kaer Morhen" the Dragonborn argued.

"Do you know where Sauron and Ulfric are?"

"One of our . . . scouts is currently looking for their whereabouts."

AT THE BASE OF THE RED MOUNTAIN TAURIEL STRUGGLED AGAINST THE DARK MAGIC FUELED GRIP OF ULFRIC. Tauriel had tracked the two to Dagoth Ur in Morrowind and was captured. She was shocked to see the mass of Haradrim, Eastrerlings and Southrons that had joined Ulfric and Sauron. She was even more distressed when witnessed the last of Middle-earth's Uruks constructing a massive fortress that rivaled Barad-ur. As Sauron took delight in watching Ulfric torment the Elf, but he had other plans for her. Sauron began the incantation.

"Ghuramu shirkush'agh azgushu." Ulfric drew his sword and pressed it against the neck of Tauriel and a smile crossed came to his face.

"Zantya apakurizak." Ulfric began to slowly cut Tauriel's throat, her blood running like a river.

"Gul-n'anakhizak. Come back to me fallen Ranger" Sauron said finishing the incantation.

WHILE GERALT AND THE DRAGONBORN ARGUED, CIRI FELT THE DEATH OF TAURIEL AND FELL TO HER KNEES AND VOMITED. Geralt rushed to her side and was concerned for he knew that for her to collapse was a sign of magic. Ciri looked at the Dragonborn, her face pale.

"I'm sorry, but your scout was just killed."


	11. Chapter 11

THE DEATH OF TAURIEL SHOCKED THE DRAGONBORN. Arwen fell to her knees and openly wept and Aragorn's attempt at consoling her fell on deaf ears. Ciri was visibly shaken at the power of Sauron, her face ashen and color drained. Geralt was concerned for the young Witcher in training and rushed to her side. Ciri looked at Geralt, tears streaming from her face. She had not felt her parents or grandparents death, but the brutal execution of the Elf caused her great distress. Ciri did not know that kind of magic existed. Geralt looked at the Dragonborn with rage and his hand grabbed the hilt of sword slowly drawing his weapon, but thought better at seeing the high number of Blades Agents in the room.

"We're leaving" he said loudly.

"But the Dark Lord brought back" Ciri coughed and wiped her mouth "he resurrected someone called Talion."

Aragorn's head snapped to the young girl "_The Wraith is_ alive?"

"Who is Talion" Ciri wanted to know.

"Did you say wraith your majesty" Geralt asked.

"Talion commanded the Rangers that guarded the Black Gate when he and his family were slain by the Black Hand of Sauron. He took revenge, but was later betrayed by the spirit of the dead Elf that possessed his body. Talion then later succumbed to the darkness and became one of the Nazgul after bearing Isildur's ring" Aragorn explained.

Geralt looked at the Dragonborn "I can handle Ulfric, but I cannot defeat both Sauron and a _Nazgul_" he snarled. "This is madness Dovahkiin. I will not go to certain death!"

"Dovahkiin, I could see through the Elf's eyes and I saw a massive army of men and Orcs. There was a massive fortress beneath a red mountain . . ."

"Father. They're in Morrowind" Kellian said quietly. "Why would Ulfric and Sauron go to Dagoth Ur?"

"Because of its magical properties. If Sauron can harness it, he can create a shield around the fortress protecting himself and his army" the Dragonborn said with disgust in his voice. "With that kind of power, he would be nearly unstoppable."

"And that's why Jaskier, Ciri and I will not be joining you. I seriously hope you reconsider my friend" Geralt told the Dragonborn.

"No Geralt" a feminine voice responded as Yennefer stepped through a portal. "You need to help them. I'll watch over Ciri while you're gone." Yennefer looked at the Dragonborn and nodded an awknowledgement.

"Yen what are you doing here" Geralt said gruffly. "You're still recovering from your wounds at Sodden."

"I felt the power of the Dark Lord and came to see if the Dovahkiin needed assistance."

"How do you know the Dragonborn" Delphine asked.

"I don't. But darkness cannot be allowed to rise unchecked otherwise we are no better than Nilfgaardians."

"Yennefer, the forces of Mordor are the most ruthless you will ever encounter and they have a knowledge of magic that exists before the time of the elves" Aragorn told the mage.

"You must be King Aragorn. One of the last of the Dunedain. I always wanted to meet the friend of Mithrandir. I appreciate the warning, but Skyrim's mages would be hopelessly outmatched." Turning to Geralt "we cannot turn our backs on them."

"And you think you can handle Sauron? One of the most powerful users of dark magic. A Maia of terrible power who slew Gil-Galad, Elendil and countless other elves and men. A being who won a victory by simply terrifying the populace of Minas Tirith" Arwen added. "Sauron was trained by the first Dark Lord Morgoth whose knowledge of magic eclipses any mage in this world."

"No. But if I can keep him . . . occupied it would buy time for the Dovahkiin to destroy Sauron's forces."

"Just one problem. Sauron is now joined by Ulfric who is his Witch-King and the Nazgul Talion. Talion is a serious threat because he controls wraith powers and he was a trained Ranger" Aragorn told Yennefer.

"That is why Geralt will engage the Nazgul."

"Yen you can be so infuriating at times" Geralt told her his mind slowly changing to joining the Dragonborn.

"Does this mean we're staying" Ciri asked excitedly.

"Yes Ciri" Geralt replied with a sigh. "But I don't think we'll live long enough to get paid."

THE NEXT MORNING GERALT FOUND CIRI TRAINING WITH BRIANNA. Daenerys was standing off to the side watching the match, a massive sword slung across her back. True to her word, the young Nord woman wasn't taking it easy on Ciri and the young Witcher was having difficulty parrying the Blade's attacks. Geralt winced as Brianna's fist connected with Ciri's jaw and then the Nord delivered a vicious kick to her abdomen. Ciri fell to the floor, but quickly got back to her feet. Geralt was impressed with the Akaviri weapon - its speed and grace proving it to be a very lethal instrument.

"How well do you know the Dragonborn" Daenerys asked him.

"Five years ago I helped him defeat the last elder dragon here in Skyrim. I also taught him how to use a blade the way a Witcher does. Brianna seems to use elements of it in her fighting style" he said motioning to the sparring match.

"As his friend, do you think he would be interested in being involved with someone again?"

Geralt looked at her with a disapproving look "Daenerys, we are about to go to war and you want to be romantically involved with the Dovahkiin now? There is a very strong possibility that we may not survive the battle."

"Everyone who I've loved is either dead or they betrayed me. The Dragonborn saved my life and protected me and I've slowly come to want him" her revelation causing Geralt to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"The Iron Queen and Dovahkiin together would be an interesting match. You know would become a stepmother."

"I've known Kellian since he fought alongside my forces in Westeros and I've become quite close with Brianna."

Geralt heard and watched as Ciri slam to the floor violently for the second time. He could see the frustration on Ciri's face and decided to intervene before the Nord did any permanent damage to the young Witcher.

"Brianna, may I take your leave? Want to go a round?"

A huge smile came across Brianna's face. "Absolutely" relishing the opportunity to test her skills against a fully trained Witcher.

Before Geralt had time to draw his sword, he felt a kick strike his chin knocking him off balance briefly. As they crossed Blades, they're battle was fast and violent, each person delivering punches and kicks. Her skill with a sword was beyond that of Renfri and rivaled that a new Witcher. Geralt was impressed with her fighting abilities. She parried his every attack and countered with thrusts and vicious assaults of her own. Geralt wished that Brianna could continue to mentor the girl, but knew that her duties as a Blade would lead her elsewhere.

Daenerys noticed the Dragonborn watching the fight and could see the pride on his face as his daughter held her own against the White Wolf. Daenerys walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder leaning into him. The Dragonborn seemed to enjoy her closeness and drew her in and Daenerys loved it.

"Are we going to survive this war" she asked.

"I hope so" the Dragonborn replied softly.


	12. Chapter 12

YENNEFER FOUND DAENERYS DEFLECTING BLUNTED ARROWS FIRED AT HER FROM BRIANNA. Yennefer had always been intrigued with the young woman of Westeros. Despite her lack of knowledge of magic, she was the mother of dragons and like Geralt and Yennefer she was sterile. But Yennefer sensed a changed in her physiology and that her barren womb was healed. She had heard that Daenerys was a ring bearer briefly and that Jon Snow had tried to assassinate her. When Daenerys arrived in Skyrim, the Dragonborn had used his considerable restoration magic skills on her to heal the wound. Yennefer sensed that that the Dovahakiin had inadvertantly repaired the damage to her womb. Unfortunately Yennefer's womb had been removed during her physical change and so any hope of the Dovahkiin healing her was gone.

Yennefer could also sense that Daenerys was very much in love with the Dragonborn. Her eyes never left him when he entered the room and she was fiercely loyal to him. How his children would react to a Targaryen-Dovahkiin union only the future would tell. One thing that was certain, was that her fighting skills had increased significantly since meeting the Dragonborn and the Blades. Her time training with Brianna and the Dragonborn had her made quite competent with the sword that Talion had given her. Brianna and Daenerys drew their swords and the fight began. Yennefer was also impressed with the young Nord woman. The young Akaviri Knight reminded her of Queen Calanthe except with flowing red hair and light blue eyes.

Daenerys's fist connected with Brianna's jaw and the Nord countered with a savage spin kick to her mid section. Both women seemed to be enjoying the match as they parried and countered each other's attacks. _If Queen Calanthe had women of Brianna's caliber, then Cintra wouldn't have fallen_ Yennefer thought ruefully. Yennefer didn't notice the Dragonborn had joined her watching his daughter and Daenerys spar. Yennefer hadn't realized how big the Dragonborn was until he stood next her. He actually was almost three inches taller than Geralt and outweighed him by more than twenty pounds - none of which was fat. The Nord was almost pure muscle.

"Your daughter is impressive with a blade."

"Yes" he agreed. "She's driven by her need to avenge her mother's murder."

Yennefer looked at the Dragonborn in surprise. "I didn't know you were married."

"Yes for a short time. Brianna and Kellian's mother was killed when Ulfric laid siege to Whiterun. I was doing a service for the Emperor when I received the news. They were only two and one at the time."

"I'm sorry" Yennefer responded with sincerity."

Ciri joined them and watched the fight with great interest and proclaimed that Brianna was perhaps the greatest swordswoman she had ever seen. The young girl was quite taken by the Nord Akaviri Knight. Eldarion also joined the Dragonborn and Yennnefer and they both heard Ciri gasp and her jaw drop as she saw the Gondorian prince enter the room. He was quite handsome like his father Aragorn. What stunned Yennefer was when she caught a glimpse of his ears. Yennefer herself was a quarter Elf and was in disbelief that his mixed blood did not cause any physical deformities like when she was younger.

"I see that you have Elven blood in you" Yennefer said to Eldarion.

"Yes, my mother is Arwen who is of the Noldor bloodline. Her father was Lord Elrond, one of the last of the Elven princes and kings."

Yennefer had heard stories of the Sindarin and Noldor races. They were the high Elves who had come to the shores of Arda during the First Age. Even Yennefer had heard the tale of Feanor and the Silmarils. Master Delphine entered the room and reported that she had sent couriers to all the hold's informing them of the situation, all Blades members had been recalled and a message was sent to the emperor requesting troops.

"Delphine, we're going to need the Thalmor also to defeat Sauron. Like the dragons, Sauron, Ulfric and Talion are our common enemy" the Dragonborn told the Blades Master. "Request their aid too."

"Why would our sworn enemy ally with us? It was them who used the Elder Scroll in the first place."

"Because they are mine and my mother's kin Master Delphine. They have a right to know their lineage" Eldarion answered. "My mother is the last Elf in Middle-earth and they will answer their queen's call to arms."

The match ended abruptly when Brianna disarmed Daenerys. Brianna was all grins and Daenerys swore.

"Your skill with a blade has greatly improved Daenerys. Well done" Brianna said heaping praise on the former queen.

"All due to you and your father's training" Daenerys replied with a smile, disappointed she lost the fight, but proud that her sword skills were improving.

"Daenerys, may I speak with you" Yennefer asked.

"What is it mage? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Brianna and the others. We have no secrets."

"I would rather discuss this privately. It is of a sensitive nature."

THE DRAGONBORN FOUND GERALT STARING INTO A FIRE LOST IN THOUGHT. The White Wolf was worried about the upcoming fighting and how it would affect Ciri. Although Ciri had lost her grandparents to Nilfgaard, nothing would prepare her for the savagery of combat. He took a long drink of Nord Ale and awknowledged the Dragonborn's presence.

"Dovahkiin."

"Geralt, I have something that I believe you'll need in the upcoming fight. Silver won't work against a Nazgul, but a weapon forged by a Daedric Prince might. This is Dawnbreaker, crafted by the Daedric Lord Meridia. It is a weapon designed to destroy the undead."

Geralt drew the sword and examined the blade and its make. It was similar in fashion to that of the swords of Rohan, but much lighter. He could sense the powerful magic imbued in its construction and knew that he would need it in the coming battle.

"Thank you for letting me use Dawnbreaker Dovahkiin. But I must tell you that I am worried that Ciri is unprepared for the coming fight. She's nowhere near the level of swordsman that Brianna is."

"That's why she is going to be Yennefer's 'escort' although I doubt a mage of her caliber needs an escort" the Dragonborn said with a smile.

"What about Daenerys?"

"What about her?"

"You do know she has feelings for you and yet you are going to allow her to fight and possibly die? I've also seen how you respond to her. I'm not blind, Daenerys is extremely attractive."

"Geralt, I couldn't keep her out of this war if I tried. Her home is under threat of invasion and she is willing to fight to protect it no matter the cost. No matter my feelings, she has a right to defend her home."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have suspected she had a trace of Nord blood flowing in her veins."

"I also wanted to tell you that there is circumstantial evidence pointing to Sauron being behind Nilfgaard's rise and subsequent sack of Cintra" the Dragonborn told him. "This information should be kept from Ciri."

"Are you telling me that Sauron is responsible for the death of Queen Calanthe" Geralt replied with both shock and disgust in his voice.

"Aragorn believes that Sauron is attempting to find the lost jewels of Feanor by conquest and causing as much bloodshed as possible."

"And if the Silmarils are found it brings about the return of Melkor the first Dark Lord" Yennefer said walking into the room. "If Morgoth should ever join Sauron, a fallen Valar and Maia would be unstoppable."

"Then we must make sure the jewels are_ never_ discovered if Ciri is to ever have a future" Geralt sliding Dawnbreaker into its sheath.

"Agreed. The Silmarils must be destroyed, but would Aragorn be part of their demise" the Dragonborn asked. "His wife is an_ Elf _and might object to our plot."

"We'll see" Geralt said gruffly.

DAENERYS WALKED OUTSIDE AND TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND TRIED TO REGAIN HER COMPOSURE. When Yennefer told her that her womb was healed shocked it the former queen of Westeros. And when Yennefer told her she saw a Targaryen-Dovahkiin union in the future, it took her breath away. It was the first piece of good news that Daenerys had heard since she left Westeros. Nothing good had happened until now. She looked at the setting sun and quietly swore to herself that she would survive the coming war. Daenerys had a future that she could believe in. After Sauron was defeated and the war over, it might be possible for her and the Dragonborn to settle down and live quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

ADELAISA VENDICCI AND THE TWELVE BLADES SPIED THE COLUMN OF EASTERLINGS AND URUKS FROM THE RIDGE ABOVE. Adelaisa had been tracking the enemy troops since her arrival in Morrowind a week ago. Since it was learned that the forces of Mordor were in Tamriel there had been a power shift in the world. Maius, the only Elf in her company had received disturbing news that Sauron had sacked Alinor and Ulfric murdered the royal family. Maius was a former Justiciar and his brother was a general in the Thalmor army and reported that Aldmeri Dominion troops were regrouping in Hammerfell. The Elf's anger at Sauron and Ulfric was barely contained and he thirsted for vengeance. Adelaisa estimated the number of enemy troops in the column to be around six hundred and they stopped just below the tree line. They seemed to be waiting and to Adelaisa's surprise fifty elegantly dressed humans emerged from the forest.

"NIlfgaardian battlemages" Maius snarled. "I recognize several of the mages from the Brotherhood."

"The Dragonborn did say that Sauron was behind Nilfgaard's rise so it would be safe to assume that they would loan him some of their mages" she replied.

"We should attack" he said drawing his bow.

"Normally I would agree. Six hundred Easterlings and Uruks against thirteen Akaviri is an equal fight. But there are fifty _battlemages_ down there and we have only one former Justiciar."

"Then we ambush them at night when they stop to rest."

Adelaisa thought about Maius's suggestion and dismissed it. Uruks and Middle-earth's orcs were notorious night fighters and she reminded the Elf about the Battle of Helms Deep.

"No, we attack at dawn."

The thirteen followed the Uruks, Easterlings and NIlfgaardian mages for the rest of the day. The enemy made camp next to a creek and Adelaisa deployed the Blades. At dawn they would unleash hell on the forces of Mordor. Adelaisa believed that the enemy would not show mercy so no quarter was to be given to the enemy troops. She watched as the NIlfaardian mages celebrated and talked about Cintra's sack, the death of Queen Calanthe and the slaughter of its citizens. One mage bragged that Westeros and Tamriel was going to suffer the same fate as Cintra. The enemy was unprepared and unaware of the Blades. At dawn the mages stumbled out of bed, hungover from their festivities. The Imperial readied an arrow and took aim at the mage in her sight._ Pity I have to kill such a handsome fellow_ Adelaisa thought. As the sun crested the ridgeline arrows flew and found their targets. Her arrow caught the mage in the throat and blood poured from his mouth and he fell dead before his body crashed on the ground. The Blades loosed several volleys killing a score of enemy before they realized they were under attack.

Adelaisa fired a flaming arrow signaling to draw swords and attack. The Nord's in her company gave a great battlecry and panic set in as the thirteen Akaviri ambushed the Easterlings, Uruk's and surviving Nilfaard mages. Heads were decapitated and limbs flew as the Akaviri Knights pressed the attack. Maius personally decapitated two Easterlings and incinerated a mage with one fell cut of his long katana. Adelaisa drove her blade through the chest of an Easterling and her axe split the skull open of an Uruk. The enemy tried to cross the stream to a more defensible position, but Maius created a Wall of Storms that blocked their escape. The Blades sensing victory, charged into the mass of confusion and after ten minutes over three hundred enemy had been slain with no Blades having lost their lives. The rest of the enemy troops, routed and having fled into a panic ran before regrouping. Nearly all the Nilfgaard mages had been killed, the handful of survivors surrendered. Adelaisa looked at one of the prisoners - a pretty woman who favored her left leg - an arrow shaft sticking out of her thigh.

"What's your name mage and why did Nilfgaard send you to Tamriel?"

"I am a member of Brotherhood of Sorcerers and that is all you'll get" she said arrogantly.

Maius ripped the arrow out her leg and stepped on the wound causing the woman to scream.

"Sauron sacked Alinor and killed many friends of mine. I was once a Justiciar and was trained in the art of interrogation. Believe me when I say that you will talk or die!"

Maius then executed a wounded mage with a savage strike of lightning.

"Kaint no" the mage screamed. "You didn't have to kill him you murderer!"

"You did far worse to Cintra. Thousands dead and that bastard bragged he planned to do the same to Middle-earth and Tamriel" Adelaisa said coldly. "So tell me, why should I care about an executed Nilfgaard mage?"

"Who . . . who are you? I don't recognize your armor."

"All you need to know is that we are Akaviri . . . better known as the Blades."

The mages eyes flew wide in alarm. Adelaisa could see the terror in her eyes at her recognition of their name.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why does Nilfgaard support the Dark Lord?"

"He promised us all the Northern Kingdoms, Tamriel and Westeros."

"You fool. Westeros is actually Beleriand which was once part of Middle-earth during the First Age. Sauron wants Beleriand and is causing numerous deaths to find the lost Silmarils and bring about the end of the world" Adelaisa explained. "You actually believe Sauron wouldn't turn on the Northern Kingdoms after he was done with Tamriel and Middle-earth?"

"Enough of this Adelaisa. She told us what she knew. We should kill her" Maius said savagely.

"As you wish. Then we ride for Sky Haven Temple."

NEWS OF ADELIASA'S VICTORY REACHED SKY HAVEN BEFORE SHE AND HER COMPANY ARRIVED. The report of Nilfgaardian mages allied with Sauron shocked Yennefer, but Geralt didn't seem surprised. She hadn't seen what NIlfgaard had done to Cintra or how they pursued Ciri. Yennefer was upset that the Blades killed the mages rather than take them alive. Geralt was indifferent about their slaying for they had pledged their services to the Dark Lord and was secretly glad he wouldn't have to face them in combat.

They had also received news of Alinor's destruction by Sauron and the royal family's murder at the hands of Ulfric. The Thalmor ambassador had personally come to Sky Haven and told Master Delphine that as soon as the Thalmor army regrouped, they would join the Empire in its fight against Sauron and they were willing to reverse the terms of the White-Gold Concordant. The Dragonborn was glad that would not be facing the Thalmor. He was pleased that the Blades had destroyed the Nilfgaard mages as well.

The Dragonborn had also noticed that Daenerys's mood had changed. She was happier and increased her training with Brianna. She laughed more and joined the Blades in celebrating Adelaisa's victory. The Dragonborn wondered what exactly Yennefer had told her. But he didn't have time to worry about that right now, for in a few days they would march on the Red Mountain. He wondered if the world would survive the storm or forever be changed by it.


	14. Chapter 14

ULFRIC RAGED AT THE LOSS OF THE NILFGAARDIAN MAGES AND SHOUTED THE EASTERLING MESSENGER TO PIECES. Sauron was displeased that such a small number of Blades had managed to kill such a high number of his forces. Over three hundred dead not including the battlemages. Talion was indifferent about the defeat and mentioned that they didn't need NIlfgaard and its mages. He suggested that raise the great dragon Ancalagon, but Ulfric was against the idea. As powerful as Ancalagon the Black was, he was nowhere near as strong as Alduin. And Ulfric reminded Talion that the Dragonborn defeated the World-Eater in Sovngarde where Alduin fed on the souls of the dead. Sauron raised his hand for them for silence and stared at the army of Easterlings, Haradrim and Southrons camped below his newly built fortress in Morrowind. Mor Shakamub he named it or translated 'Black Rock.' Its walls were stronger than Barad-dur and magic more powerful than Dol Goldur. Mor Shakamub was built to withstand any assault.

"The Dragonborn may be able to defeat any dragon, but Ulfric how would he fare against a Balrog?"

Talion shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord raising a Balrog from the First Age. Although Talion assisted Sauron and Ulfric in his sack of Alinor, his true allegiance lay with Gondor. Fortunately Talion had learned how to mask his loyalties with the pain of his family's death.

"Master" Talion said "You know where a Balrog could be found?"

"I do. There is one left still alive in Angband."

"I would rather have my future kingdom left unruined my Lord" Ulfric told Sauron.

"As you wish."

"But there is one foe that the Dragonborn himself fears" Ulfric said with a smile.

"Whom do you speak of?"

"I speak of the first Dragonborn . . . Miraak. He and the last Dragonborn have a troubled history."

"How" Sauron questioned.

"Miraak was a dragon priest who turned against his Masters and then betrayed the last Dragonborn. When they fought, Miraak nearly killed him and the Dragonborn barely escaped with his own life."

"Would he join us?"

"To consume the soul of the last Dragonborn? Miraak would gladly ally himself with you Lord Sauron" Ulfric answered.

A smile crept across the Dark Lord's face at the thought of the Dragonborn being forced to face his deadliest opponent. An opponent that was a fallen Master of the Way of the Voice. But Sauron had concerns about the fallen Dovahkiin for Ulfric had said that Miraak had betrayed his dragon Masters. It was a possibilty that Miraak would abandon them for his own agenda once he had slain the Dragonborn. He had an idea on how to counter that scenario.

"Ulfric, find Miraak and bring him before me. Talion, I want you to accompany Ulfric and ensure that Miraak behaves. If he misbahaves . . . persuade him to join our cause."

"It will be done Lord Sauron" Talion said bowing understanding Sauron's meaning in his words.

Talion and Ulfric found the fallen Dragonborn in the ruins of his temple in Solstheim three days after Sauron dispatched them. Miraak was absolutely huge and nearly as tall as Sauron and both Talion and Ulfric could sense the hatred and rage in him. He reeked of dark magic and bloodlust. His face and body still bore the scars from his battle with the last Dragonborn. Talion could only guess how he survived the battle. Ulfric had told him stories of the Dragonborn's abilities with the Thu'um and how they were used. It was both frightening and impressive.

"I heard what you did Ulfric Stormcloak and I should kill you where you stand" Miraak said his eyes full of fury.

"These days I'm not that easily struck down since I apprenticed myself to Sauron" Ulfric replied coldly gripping his sword.

"What do you want and why did you bring the wraith? Did you not think I wouldn't recognize the fallen Ranger of Gondor?"

"We come with a proposal from Lord Sauron" Talion spoke.

"And what does the Maia want?"

"In exchange for pledging yourself to him, how would you like to given the power to kill the last Dragonborn" Ulfric tempted MIraak.

A smile crossed the hideously scarred face of Miraak who gestured with his arm opening his armory revealing his armor and weapons. Looking at Ulfric he simply asked

"When does the war begin?"

LATER THAT NIGHT DAENERYS BENT OVER THE GRINDSTONE SHARPENING HER SWORD. Months of training had dulled it slightly and she wanted it sharp and deadly. The Dragonborn had been giving her lessons in smithing and she enjoyed working with metal. It was relaxing and took her mind off the coming fight. Daenerys was having difficulty speaking to Brianna about her feelings toward her father. Although Daenerys suspected that Brianna knew, she wanted permission from his children first before she started anything with him. As she continued sharpening the blade she sensed a disturbance around her. A portal opened and Talion stepped through shocking her. Daenerys readied herself for combat unsure if the fallen Ranger was there to kill her or the Dragonborn.

"Peace Daenerys. I do not have much time. Please tell the king that my true loyalties lay with Gondor and warn the Dragonborn that Miraak has pleged himself to Sauron" Talion then disappeared through the portal.

Daenerys was confused at Talion's message and she sprinted and relayed Talion's words to Aragorn, the Dragonborn and Geralt. Daenerys and Aragorn both had no clue who Miraak was, but the reaction from the Dragonborn and Geralt was clear. The Dovahkiin threw his wine glass clear across Sky Haven in anger. Brianna gasped and Kellian's head dropped.

"Brianna, who is this Miraak and why is the Dragonborn so angry" Daenerys asked.

"Miraak was the first of the Dragonborn and he betrayed my father and the two fought. My father was nearly killed by him" she said with disgust in her voice. Brianna was angry that Miraak had chosen to join Sauron.

"But isn't it good that Talion is with us?"

"Daenerys, Miraak is nearly as strong Sauron. Before he was a Dragonborn, Miraak was a dragon priest who betrayed his Masters. His only interest is killing my father. If he manages to do that, not even Sauron would be able to stop him."

"How would is that possible? Sauron is a Maia, Morgoth deadliest and chief lieutenant?"

"Because my father is a Dragonborn. He is in the body of a mortal, but has the blood and soul of a dragon which gives him unnatural long life. On top of that, he killed over twenty dragons and consumed their souls including _Alduin_'s. Can you imagine how powerful Miraak would be if he consumed my father's?"

Daenerys was shocked that a Dragonborn could be seduced to serve evil. Throughout history, the Dragonborn had served on the side of good. Daenerys figured that the tale of Miraak would be one that Nord's wouldn't want to tell.

"How did your father defeat him?"

"He destroyed his temple with the both of them still in it burying them both alive. It took me and my brother two days to dig my father out."

"But your father is this greatest swordsman in Tamriel . . ."

"Even with Geralt's training, Miraak has a good chance of defeating my father." Brianna took a drink of ale. and put her hand on Daenerys's shoulder. "I know you love my father Daenerys. I see the way you look at him. I suggest that you tell him before we ride to war in the morning." Scared for the first time, Daenerys found the Dragonborn looking out at Skyrim under the moon and told him of her feelings and fell into his arms. Hoping they would have a future, she prayed silently that they would survive the war.


	15. Chapter 15

THE DRAGONBORN SLOWLY AND GENTLY PUSHED THE QUICKSILVER WHETSTONE DOWN BOLAR'S OATHBLADE BY THE FIRE. The five hundred Akaviri Knights had assembled and rode to the border of Morrowind from Sky Haven a week prior. Despite Daenerys telling him that she wanted to pursue a relationship, the Dragonborn was too consumed with anger from Miraak aligning himself with Sauron to move forward with her. The Dovahkiin vividly remembered the fight with Miraak and how the fallen Dragonborn nearly made his children orphans. Geralt brushed Miraak's treachery aside by reminding the Dragonborn that he was the better swordsman, but the Dragonborn of Skyrim couldn't ignore Miraak's own skill with a weapon. Like himself, Miraak was also a Master of the Thu'um, yet Yennefer said that the Dragonborn would emerge the victor

Still the Dragonborn was concerned and wanted every advantage. Along with Bolar's Oathblade, he brought his armor constructed of dragon remains. Forged after his fight with Miraak, he wanted a set of armor that was nearly industructable. Geralt and Aragorn were impressed with the armor and were surprised at how light it was. The Dragonborn told both Geralt and Aragorn he had gift for them after the war, that's if they survived the coming battle. Adelaisa walked up up to the Dragonborn, out of breath.

"What is it Adelaisa?"

"The Bosmer scouts report that Forsworn have joined with Sauron and Thalmor forces are less than a day from the main encampment with the Imperial Army."

"Why would the Forsworn ally with the Dark Lord?"

"They were promised Markarth and the surrounding territories. One of the Bosmer took a Forsworn prisoner and he confesed that Sauron would give them that hold and land."

"How many Forsworn have joined his army?"

"Almost all. A few made a move on Markarth, but they were killed at the gates."

The Forsworn were an inconsequential fighting force and the Dragonborn knew that Sauron was just using them to as pawns. Against Akaviri steel, they would die a brutal and bloody death. They were throwing away their lives needlessly.

"I heard about Miraak. I'm sorry old friend."

"He was going to resurface eventually. I just didn't expect him to join Sauron."

"We'll stop him" Adelaisa then smiled "but at least you have Daenerys."

"Brianna told you?"

"Everyone could see the way the she looked at you the moment she arrived in Skyrim. Did you bring an Amulet of Mara with you?"

The Dragonborn changed the subject "what's the Thalmor's strength?"

"Slightly under three thousand with a few surviving Justiciar's."

"Adelaisa, I want you to take Yennefer and ride ahead. I want her to assume command of the Justiciar's. If they have a problem, then they'll have to speak with me when we arrive. With a mage of her power, they shouldn't question her authority since she is a senior member of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers."

"Understood."

Adelaisa turned and disappeared back into the darkness. With the coming battle, the Dragonborn wondered how many of his friends would survive. With Sauron, Miraak and Ulfric all wielding powers to some extent, the Dragonborn knew many would fall before Sauron was overthrown. But something was knawing at the Dragonborn that perhaps finding the Silmarils was not Sauron's only objective. Perhaps he was attempting to bring back Morgoth himself and the looming battle was the Black Sacrament to be performed. If the first Dark Lord returned, then evil would be nearly unstoppable.

"I know that look" Delphine said "you had it before you fought Alduin in Sovngarde."

"Alduin was strong, but he had nowhere near the power that Sauron wields. And now he's made himself stronger with Miraak."

"You are the last Dragonborn with all the strength and knowledge of the Dovahkiin of past. You trained with Geralt of Rivia who is with us. Miraak will fall before you and beg for mercy."

"I hope you're right."

TALION WALKED THROUGH THE PORTAL AND ENTERED BLACK ROCK. Ulfric and Miraak were both standing there discussing something and Talion knew that something was off. Sauron's eyes burned yellow in anger and rage. He was seething and Talion secretly worried that Sauron knew of his betrayal. Talion soon had his answer when he felt Sauron begin to dominate his mind trying to overthrow it and bend it to his will. Talion opened a portal and attempted to escape, but he felt the bite of a Morgul blade in his shoulder. He stumbled through the portal and found Daenerys in a massive tent cleaning dragon armor. She was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Talion! By the Nine you're hurt. Let me get the Dragonborn."

"Daenerys, not even his restoration magic can heal me. I was wounded with a Morgul blade. Sauron discovered my betrayal and attempted to permanently make me his slave. If you could, I would like to look upon the king before I pass."

A few minutes passed when Aragorn, Geralt and the Dragonborn entered the tent and found Talion propped against the post bleeding profusly. His eyes turning blue and he slowly began turning into a Wraith. Geralt drew Dawnbreaker preparing to put the fallen Ranger out of his misery.

"At last these eyes look upon the Dunedain who sits on throne of Gondor. The king has returned. Thank you for bringing him Daenerys. Do what must be done before I turn."

Aragorn rested his hand on the Ranger's shoulder "thank you for what you have done and I'm sorry that this has befallen on you."

Just as Aragorn removed his hand, Geralt plunged the blade in his chest and then decapitated the wounded human. An explosion of light as the enchanted blade destroyed the dark magic used in the Morgul blade. Talion's body was quickly buried as dawn broke over the Akaviri encampment. His weapons and armor were buried with him and Yennefer placed a spell over his grave protecting it from grave robbers. A Bosmer courier came in hard and rushed to Delphine and the Dragonborn with a message. Delphine read the message and she threw the paper on the ground.

"What's the matter" Geralt asked.

"Uruks and Haradrim routed the Thalmor in the Black Marsh. The Justiciars and few managed to escape and are heading to the main encampment. Nearly three thousand badly needed troops were killed" she explained. "Abandon everything that cannot be worn or carried! We ride in an hour" she ordered.

The Akaviri mounted their horses and rode hard toward the coming fight. Daenerys rode by the Dragonborn's side silently vowing to fight alongside and if need be die for him. For all the bloodshed she caused in Westeros, perhaps stopping Sauron and his minions was her way of atoning for all the deaths she was responsible for. Daenerys knew the battle would be bloodier and more brutal than anything she had witnessed and hoped that she and the Dovahkiin would have a future and perhaps even children. If stopping Sauron was the price of her redemption, then she would gladly pay it.


	16. Chapter 16

THE AKAVIRI, THE DRAGONBORN AND HIS COMPANIONS WERE HELD IN RESERVE IN THE TREELINE HIDDEN FROM VIEW FROM SAURON AND HIS FORCES. Eighteen thousand Imperials and six thousand Nords faced a combined thirty five thousand Uruks, Haradrim, Southron, Easterlings and Forsworn. General Tullius planned to ambush the Enemy forces with the elite Akaviri troops and use them in a counterattack. The Nords eager for a fight, volunteered to lead the assault, but Tullius agreed with the Dragonborn that Yennefer and the Justiciars needed to bring down the defensive shield before any attack could begin.

As Yennefer and the fifteen Justiciars gathered their strength, the Vengerberg mage was concerned about the powers that Sauron, Ulfric and Miraak would use. During her training she had heard tales of the power of the fallen Maia and his Master Melkor. The Dragonborn had warned her that Miraak, like himself was a Master of the Thu'um and an extremely powerful mage. Despite her adamant protests, Geralt assigned Ciri to escort Yennefer during the battle and defend her at all costs. Although they had parted on bad terms, Geralt still cared for Yennefer and wanted her as far from the danger as possible.

Yennefer and the Justiciars unleashed attack after attack on the shield slowly draining it of power. She could hear the cheers from the Imperial and Nord line as the magical ward was lowered. Yennefer was suspicious because this was Sauron who had regained all his abilities dating back to the First Age. Arwen had told her that the Dark Lord was cunning, full of deception and the ward falling led Yennefer to believe it was a trap. But traps worked both ways and with the ward down it could be their only opportunity. She contacted Geralt with her mind and told him to inform General Tullius to signal the attack.

Riding on the backs of both Odahviing and Drogon, the Dragonborn and Daenerys attacked the Mumakil of the Haradrim. Dragon fire rained down on the giant war beasts that had decimated the Riders of Rohan at the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Screams of burning animals and men were heard and the allied line erupted in cheers. Shouts of Dovahkiin and Daenerys were heard among the Imperials and Nords as they watched the two savage the enemy. As Daenerys turned Drogon for another pass, the drake screamed in agony as he was hit with the Dragonrend Shout and brought down. Sauron had taken the leash off one of Miraak who attacked the dragon with magic attempted to bend the dragon to his will, but failing. He took his sword and plunged it into the neck of the great beast, killing the drake.

Enraged at the sight of Daenerys and Drogon falling, the Nords broke rank and charged. A great war cry was given and the sound of drawing swords and axes was heard as the six thousand Nords ran forth. Uruks, never having heard a Nord war cry fled as the Nords slammed into the Haradrim, Easterlings and Southrons. Used to fighting the men of Gondor and Rohan, Sauron's army was unprepared for the savagery of the Nords. Many limbs and heads fell to cold Nord steel. The Uruks, after initially breaking ranks rallied and joined the fight.

Daenerys seeing Miraak consume the soul of Drogon was filled with rage and hate. But she couldn't let her emotions dictate her actions in the battle. She drew her sword and joined the Nord's fighting the forces of Mordor. After several minutes of slaughter, the Nord's slowly began pulling back. Taking her bow she fired an arrow into the air and the Imperials soon joined the fray. A Uruk Berserker tried to kill her, but Daenerys decapitated her foe. The Imperials led by Tullius and Geralt fought the enemy for an hour, but Mordor's numbers were too great. The allied line withdrew to tree line with the enemy in pursuit falling into Tullius's trap. The Akaviri fired several volleys of arrows into Sauron's forces felling thousands. The cries of the wounded fell on deaf ears as the Akaviri emerged from the trees, their katana's killing the wounded.

Geralt standing in the field amidst the dead and dying found himself before Miraak. The Dragonborn wasn't wrong in his description of the fallen Dovahkiin. He was tall, powerfully built and his use of magic and the Thu'um was unlike anything Geralt had witnessed. Unfortunately for Miraak he wasn't trained at Kaer Morhen. As the two crossed blades Geralt knew he was the superior swordsman in seconds. As Geralt dominated Miraak, he was forced to rely on his magic and usage of the Thu'um to repeatedly save himself.

Miraak unleashed bolts of lightning which slammed into Geralt's chest. The pain was beyond description. From the treeline, Ciri watched in horror as Miraak prepared to drive his weapon through Geralt's chest, but a blur of speed blocked his attack as the Dragonborn blocked the blade. Geralt then hit Miraak with a telekinetic attack knocking Miraak off balance. Geralt rose to his feet and threw his sword, impaling the fallen Dovahkiin. Miraak looked up, flowing from his mouth. Geralt ripped out his weapon and kicked the fallen Dovahkiin to ground where Brianna finished him off.

As the Akaviri massacred Sauron's forces, the Dragonborn observed the Dark Lord standing on the battlements of Black Rock. Sauron realized that his army was on the verge of defeat began opening a portal to escape. The Dragonborn, Aragorn, Geralt, Daenerys and Brianna leapt on the back of Odahviing and flew to battlements where they knew the final confrontation awaited them. They weren't prepared for the legions of hardcore defenders - Men and Uruks fell to their blades as the enemy sacrificed themselves. Aragorn and Brianna split off from the group and began searching the lower levels where the Dragonborn, Geralt and Daenerys headed for the upper ramparts. There they found Sauron standing with a great iron mace in one hand, clad in armor.

"Again we meet Dark Lord and this time will be the last" the Dovahkiin stated.

"You may have destroyed my army Dragonborn, but my will is done regardless" Sauron said cryptically. "Let us end this" he snarled.

With that being said, the four combatants charged.


	17. Chapter 17

SAURON MADE AN MASSIVE SWIPE WITH THE GREAT IRON MACE CAUSING DAENERYS, GERALT AND THE DRAGONBORN TO JUMP OUT OF RANGE. Sauron made a gesture with his left hand sending Geralt and Daenerys tumbling to the edge of the ramparts. Geralt hung over the edge and managed to pull himself up. The Dark Lord smiled then opening several Oblivion gates on the battlefield and one in front of Geralt and Daenerys. Hundreds of Dremora Kynreeve poured out of the gates engaging the victorious Nord, Akaviri and Imperial troops. Geralt's eyes opened wide in surprise at the sight of the Daedra troops. The Dragonborn had told him about Daedra and how physically strong they were, but his description didn't do justice. They were stronger than the Kikimore and more violent. Daenerys was busy battling her own Daedra while Geralt had a three on one match.

Sauron began using his considerable powers against the Dragonborn using an assortment of lightning and fireballs. He also attempted to bend the Dovahkiin to his will, but that failed. The Dragonborn defended himself with wards, but his strength was slowly beginning to fade as the fallen Maia overpowered him. As the Dragonborn fell to his knees, Sauron stood over Dragonborn raising his mace for the killing blow. Daenerys seeing the Dragonborn in peril drove her sword through the chest of a Daedra, desperate to rescue the man she loved.

"Did you really believe you could defeat me? One who was here at the beginning. I'm immortal you fool."

The Dragonborn looked at the Dark Lord and simply replied with the most powerful shout at his disposal.

"_FUS RO DAH!_"

The impact of the Unrelenting Force Shout at such close range sent Sauron crashing through the stone wall of Black Rock and he fell over the side falling landing on his feet. Daenerys had never seen the Dragonborn use the Thu'um before and the power of the Voice astonished her. His son had told her of the power of the Thu'um, but she never fully believed it. _No wonder why dragons fear him_ she thought to herself. The Dovahkiin followed Sauron and was upon the Dark Lord in seconds and unleashed a second shout.

"_HUN KAAL ZOOR"_ and the heroes of Sovngarde who defeated Alduin the first time appeared from Sovngarde alongside the Dragonborn drawing their weapons. Sauron then proceeded to alter the shape of Morrowind and called more Daedra from Oblivion where the heroes of Sovngarde cut them down like grass. The Dragonborn moved like the wind as he reengaged Sauron with the Oathblade, cutting Sauron's mace in half. The Dark Lord realizing for the first time that he had met an opponent far deadlier than any foe since the First Age and he opened a portal to retreat. The Dragonborn refusing to let Sauron escape to fight another day, drew a dagger and threw it in the Maia's leg wounding him.

Sauron screamed more in annoyance as the portal closed before him, but the Dark Lord had one more weapon in his arsenal. As the Dragonborn slowly walked toward, he sent another brilliant lightning attack against the Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn raised his hand catching it and sent the lightning crashing into a Daedra obliterating it. But the attack was a feint for Sauron drew a Morgul blade and plunged it deep in the Dragonborn's leg. The Dovahkiin could feel the poison and dark magic trying to overthrow his mind, but the Dragonborn ignored the wound ripping the blade from his leg and threw the weapon aside. Grabbing Sauron by the hair, the Dragonborn drove the Oathblade to its hilt in the Maia's chest and slowly pulled it out and then decapitated the Dark Lord. Looking at Sauron's body he simply said.

"Vokul Fen Mah" (Evil Will Fall)

Feeling the effects of the Morgul blade, the Dragonborn dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Daenerys seeing the Dragonborn fall rushed to his side. Seeing that he was near passing into shadow, Daenerys screamed at Geralt to do something. But this was beyond his skill and only Arwen possessed the knowledge to heal such a wound. Daenerys looked to the heavens and begged the Nine would take her life in order for the Dragonborn to live. She didn't want his children to live without their father. Strangely a being appeared before their neither Geralt or Daenerys recognized. But it was apparent that he was a celestial being for he had a glow about him and a crown of pure silver was upon his head. He bent over and touched the wound and it was instantly healed. The Dragonborn gasped a breath of air and Daenerys weeped tears of joy. She looked at the being and thanked him.

"The Dovahkiin defeated a foe that has plagued the Valar for thousands of years and you volunteered to die in his stead. I Eru Iluvatar witnessed your bravery and willingness to sacrifice. Like Luthien and Arwen, Daenerys Targaryen you were willing to make the great journey. For your reward, the Dragonborn will live free of the wound and you will be granted a long life."

Touching her on the forehead, Daenerys felt new life breathed in her and she felt the dark magic leave her body as well.

"Despite all the evil I did prior to meeting the Dovahkiin, you still chose to forgive me. Thank you."

"You chose the road of redemption and the path to Valinor will be available to you if you chose it when the time comes" looking at the Dragonborn who was slowly regaining his strength and now standing "Many battles lay ahead for you Dovahkiin and many more will fall to your blade, but you will find the peace you seek. In time you will once again say the name your father gave you, but for now you are the Dovahkiin."

Aragorn startled at the sight of Eru Iluvatar took a knee and bowed his head in respect. Eru touched his shoulder gently and then disappeared. Brianna was shocked at how close her father had come to becoming a thrall of Sauron. But when pressed on did they find Ulfric, Aragorn explained he was nowhere to be found in the castle. The Dragonborn looked at the field of dead and wounded Nords, Imperials and Sauron's army.

"The price was high for our victory, but Middle-earth, Tamriel, the Northern Kingdoms and Westeros are now safe" the Dragonborn said slipping his hand into Daenerys's.

"Are we going after Ulfric for his treachery papa" Brianna asked.

"When we find Ulfric, he will pay with his life for his betrayal."

LITTLE DID THE DRAGONBORN AND HIS COMPANIONS KNOW THAT ULFRIC HAD BEEN WATCHING EVENTS UNFOLD FROM SKULDAFN WITH A PALANTIR. Angered that his Master had been overthrown and Miraak slain, he picked up the seeing stone and threw it on the floor of the ruined dragon temple destroying it. His eyes burning yellow as he made the transformation. Looking at the scores of Stormcloaks who now bowed before him he addressed them.

"The time of the Dragonborn of Skyrim is over! The time of the first Dark Lord of Tamriel has come!"

The Stormcloaks cheered as Ulfric wore his new title like a warm blanket and savored the adulation like a fine drink. The great dragon Ancalagon reared his black head and roared fire in approval. Ulfric couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tamriel bowing to him and the Dragonborn falling to his newly resurrected dragon. But he would have to be patient and not make the same mistakes that Sauron made.


	18. Epilogue

NEWS OF THE VICTORY SPREAD THROUGHOUT TAMRIEL AND MIDDLE-earth LIKE A FIRE. Of those who participated over eleven thousand were dead or wounded. The Akaviri suffered few losses, but many were wounded in their zealous fighting including Kellian who took a savage cut from a Uruk sword across his face. Later it was learned that there was a survivor of the Thalmor royal family who rallied what remained of the Aldermi Dominion troops and hunted down and destroyed what remained of Sauron's army. Later, they returned to Alinor and began rebuilding the capital. A month after the battle, Daenerys agreed to marry the Dragonborn and become his wife. The ceremony was held in Imperial City with the Emperor, Aragorn, Geralt and Ciri as honored guests. After the ceremony Daenerys moved into Breezehome in Whiterun and began her life as a citizen of Skyrim.

Walking through her new home by candlelight. she dismissed Lydia for a few hours for Daenerys wanted private time with her new husband. She found the Dragonborn writing in a journal describing the events of the battle. She traced her finger along his powerful arm sending shivers up his spine

"Dragonborn" she said in a sultry voice "in private you can call me Dany" Daenerys said blowing out the candle.

FIVE YEARS LATER IN WESTEROS ARYA STARK TRACKED DOWN JON SNOW. She summoned Jon for her brother because was urgent news that needed to be shared. She wasn't sure how Jon would react to the news she was about to share and worried that he might fly into a fit of rage. As Jon approached her in the tavern in Kings Landing, he could tell whatever information Arya needed to share with him was important. Important enough for him to come out of exile.

"Its been some time Arya."

"Five years to the day since my brother became King."

"What is so important that brought me out of exile Arya?"

"News has reached us that there was a battle fought in Morrowind."

Jon took a drink of ale and set his tankard down "they're always fighting in Tamriel. Nothing new" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"The battle was fought between the forces of Mordor and Tamriel."

Jon shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard_ Mordor_. Everyone worried about Mordor for even though it was mostly destroyed, some of its evil still survived. But Jon eventually would have heard this news so why did Arya summon him he questioned.

"At the battle, the Dragonborn was present with two dragons. One of them was slain by the fallen Dovahkiin Miraak."

"The Dragonborn of Skyrim only has one dragon and that's Odahviing. His son Kellian told me of the drake."

Arya leaned in and whispered in his ear as he took another pull from his tankard "the other dragon was killed was Drogon."

"Why would Drogon serve . . ." Jon stopped talking the realization striking him like an arrow to the heart. "Daenerys is_ alive_" he said shocked and in disbelief. "_How_ is this possible?"

"We don't know, but my brother has discovered that she resides in Whiterun. You and I are going to Skyrim."

"Why Arya?"

"Because my brother has ordered the both of us to kill her."


End file.
